True Love?
by TSLOPfan
Summary: Ozone and Tiberius are known to not get along well. They hate each other's guts with a fierce passion. But it has been proven time and time again that enemies can become friends if given the time and chance. However, can the same be said for these two? And is there even the slightest possibility that they might become something more? We'll see. - First ever Ozone x Tiberius fanfic.
1. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm gonna try to rewrite this book. I didn't like how I did it in the past so I'm starting all over again from scratch. I apologize but I wanted to. Hopefully I can get this version without restarting the whole thing all over again.**

**So the idea behind this book is that Ozone and Tiberius hate each other. And when I say they hate each other, I mean they hate each other. With a passion. A very fierce passion. The rest of the gang is praying that they might be able to get the pair to get along with each other. Will the plan succeed? Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Who knows?! Will there be unwanted consequences with either side of the coin? Oh yeah, you can bet your lives on that. There's gonna be a lot of drama coming in your direction.**

**Now a few things I want to point out before I get this going forward. This is mostly Ozone x Tiberius. By the way, this is still the first TSLOP fanfic to address this idea. I have seen so many other TSLOP shippings out there. I'm actually shocked that no one has done this. I can understand if it's not that popular and I'm the only one who likes this pairing but still. It's something new from the other stuff that's out there. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, mostly Ozone x Tiberius coming your way. But I'm gonna have a few other pairings in here as well. Obviously Max x Gidget and Chloe x Pops, though the latter is just a one sided relationship. I'm also adding Snowball x Daisy cuz I think it's adorable and Mel x Buddy. Poor Duke, all alone in the world... The other issue I want to point out is the rating. For the time being, this story is going to be rated T. It will change later on. When a certain chapter comes up that might be disturbing for younger viewers, I'll put a warning in the chapter before it and at the very top of the dreaded page. For those who ignore the warnings, don't say I didn't warn ya cuz I did and you didn't listen. Technically, didn't read but ya know what I mean. Just heed the warnings if you don't want to see that kind of stuff.**

**With that all said, enjoy the story.**


	2. One

"I just… I don't understand. Why can't you two agree on something for once in your lives?" Gidget demanded, her sky blue eyes moving left and right to glare at the two animals she was talking to. Sitting next to his girlfriend, Max leaned over and whispered to his pal Duke, "Well, they both agreed that they hate each other, right?" The Newfoundland mix nodded his head quietly in agreement to the Jack Russell terrier before returning his attention towards the pair they had been talking about. In the left corner of the imaginary ring was Ozone, the Sphynx cat and leader of the Alley Cats. In the right corner was Tiberius, the domesticated red tailed hawk and Gidget's best friend.

"Can someone please remind me what they're arguing about this time?" Mel begged, practically howling his question. Buddy, his best friend in the whole wide world, opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Chloe, "Isn't it obvious? One of them provoked the other into a fight."

"HE STARTED IT!" Ozone and Tiberius shouted at the same time, accusing the other.

"I don't care who started it! I'm gonna finish it right here and now!" Snowball retorted without hesitation. His sudden shout caused everyone to jump with fright. Sweetpea was so startled that he actually fell off his perch on Leonard's head. Taking a deep breath as he smoothed his ears back, the white rabbit mumbled apologetically, "I'm sorry. Let's try this again. What were you two arguing about this time?" He was quickly pounded by replies from both.

"I was rudely shoved!"

"I barely touched you!"

"Yeah right ya stupid alien!"

"Look who's name calling now cannibal!"

"Enough you two!" Gidget barked, her fur bristling. Her teeth bared, she growled at Ozone and Tiberius, finally getting them to shut their mouths for once. Looking at them both in the eye with a serious look on her face, the Pomeranian went on, "Can you guys at least TRY to get along with each other?" She put a lot of emphasis on the word try. Glancing sideways at each other, the hairless feline and the old red tailed hawk grumbled at the same time, "No."

"Great, another rare thing that they agree on…" Pops muttered to Leonard and Sweetpea.

"Okay, here's an idea you two. Get along or I'm locking you both in a room for a week," Snowball declared. His eyes widening when he heard that, Max leaned over and whispered to the white rabbit, "Don't you think that's a little too harsh?" Rolling his blue eyes in annoyance towards the Jack Russell terrier, Snowball corrected his statement, "Alright, fine. Get along or I'm locking you both in a room for twenty-four hours."

"You wouldn't dare…" Ozone hissed, his long tail lashing side to side. Crossing his arms, Snowball replied curtly, "Try me." Sighing heavily, Tiberius muttered, "I would much rather die."

"That can be arranged still…"

"I think this cat just volunteered for flying lessons."

"Just get along already!" the gang shouted.


	3. Two

"So, how was the meeting man?" Nitro meowed from where he was lounging on a trash can. Trotting down the apartment building's green fire escape, Ozone merely huffed as his small paws made contact with the sidewalk. Standing up and stretching, Nitro remarked, "That bad huh? Let me guess, you two were arguing again."

"He obviously started the whole thing," Ozone grumbled irritably. His tail was lashing side to side, a clear sign of just how mad he was at the current moment. Hopping down from the trash can gracefully and walking alongside his boss, Nitro wasn't at all surprised if the hairless cat's long tail started making a cracking sound like a whip. Clearing his throat, the black feral cat asked quietly, "So… other than that, how was the meeting?" Shrugging his shoulders, Ozone admitted, "Honestly, it was so stupid I think my brain died. Max and Gidget apparently are getting married, Snowball found out we have a new neighbor and I think Mel and Buddy have a thing going on."

"Wait, Max and Gidget are getting married?!" Nitro exclaimed, his green eyes round with shock. Ozone nodded his head in response. Delight spreading across his face, his second in command meowed, "That's amazing! This is probably the biggest event of the year! Maybe even this century!" This earned him a slap across the face from Ozone's tail. Huffing, the Sphynx cat muttered, "It's not that amazing. It's just these two stupid dogs tying the knot."

"Ozone!"

"It's true!"

"I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinions…"

"Yeah. Now come on! Let's check out the new club on Broadway…"


	4. Three

The next morning, Ozone woke up not knowing where the heck he was. His head was pounding. It felt like someone had just taken a gigantic sledgehammer and slammed it down right on his skull. Blinking his eyes to get adjusted to the light of the sun, the hairless cat found himself in a dirty room, most likely a part of an abandoned warehouse. His nostrils were greeted by the smell of mold, cobwebs and something very sweet. Just then, he felt something move against his chest.

Fully awake now, Ozone glanced down to find a light gray Persian cat sleeping next to him. Well, it was actually more like she was half on him and half off. A purr rumbled deep within her throat as she blinked her gold eyes open. Smiling quietly as she sat up, the female cat pressed her paws against Ozone's chest. Kneading him gently, she nuzzled his face with her cheek as she whispered softly, "You really know how to make a girl scream your name… maybe we should have a round four…" His entire body practically vibrating with his own purr, Ozone gazed up at the beautiful creature on top of him. Honestly, he would gladly take up her offer.

However, he had other plans today.

"Sorry… whatever your name is but I should be heading home by now," Ozone apologized as he gently pushed the light gray Persian off of him. She frowned when she noticed that he didn't remember her name. Getting to his paws and rasping his pink tongue over his shoulder, the Sphynx cat went on, "Just give me a call when you need me and I will be there in a heartbeat." This seemed to lighten the female's spirit a little as she purred. Hopping up onto the windowsill, Ozone waved his long tail at her before heading outside through the broken part of the window.

A split second later, Ozone poked his head back inside and asked, "Quick question, where the heck am I?"


	5. Four

"Where the heck were you?!" Snowball demanded once Ozone rounded the corner into his alley. Nitro was next to the white rabbit, a look of concern on his face. The black feral cat bounded over to his boss and was about to give him a big ol' hug when he stopped. Sniffing the air, a look of disgust was quickly carved into his facial expressions. Holding his nose, Nitro muttered, "Man, you reek! What the heck did you do last night?!"

"If I remember correctly, you and I went to the club last night. You left early while I stayed for a few more hours," Ozone replied, sitting down. He quietly began to lick himself like he didn't have a worry in the world. He truthfully didn't. The leader of the Alley Cats couldn't see why his second in command was so worried about his well being. He was a full grown cat, he could look after himself. He didn't need a bodyguard. Yawning and stretching his sore muscles, he mumbled sleepily, "I think I'm gonna hit the hay here fellas. Wake me up if the world is ending."

"How much catnip did you have?" Snowball questioned, crossing his arms. His foot thumped against the cracked pavement. Flicking his ear and biting his lip, Ozone murmured, "I only had one packet of that stuff."

"Oh thank goodness," Nitro meowed, sighing with relief.

"After Nitro left, I tried this new product they had called catnip wine. Oh that was amazing! I had like eleven bottles of it and five shots of their liquified mint."

"Oh dear lord…"

"Man, you need to stop doing that to yourself. You know what happens when you get that stuff," Snowball grumbled. Rubbing his forehead with one white forepaw, he mumbled, "You slept with someone again, didn't ya?" Before Ozone could protest his innocence, the rabbit leaned forward and sniffed the air between them. Just like Nitro had seconds earlier, he wore a face of disgust. Trying his best to hold down his breakfast, he muttered, "God you are so sick at times."

"Hey man, I can live my life the way I want to live it," Ozone insisted without any hesitation. Raising one eyebrow, Nitro piped up, "Have you considered how this might affect your relationship with Clara?"

"She's not gonna find out. And I plan on keeping it that way."

"You take one wrong step Ozone and you're gonna be in hot water."

"But she's not going to find out."

"I pray that you're right. May God have pity on your soul."


	6. Five

Sometime later that day, Ozone was taking his daily afternoon nap. One moment he was having the most wonderful dream and then the next thing he knew something hard crashed against his head. The headache he had just gotten rid of after two hours came back with the fury of a hurricane. Yowling, his light green eyes snapped open and he found himself face to face with his attacker.

Clara, his girlfriend.

"Oh, hey baby. How's it-" Ozone began to speak but was interrupted by a whack on the head by a frying pan. He fell down and hit his chin on the pavement. And he hit it hard. He could taste a little blood in his mouth from where he bit his tongue. Her yellow eyes blazing furiously as she tossed the frying pan off to the side, Clara towered over the Sphynx cat. Her teeth bared threateningly, she hissed angrily, "You son of a female dog! You cheated on me?!"

"Okay, first of, ouch. Secondly, language. Thirdly, I would never do that to you. Me, cheat? Never!" Ozone defended himself. Stumbling to his feet, the hairless feline stood tall. Now he was the one looking down at Clara. Her head held high, the brown and white tabby met his gaze evenly as she snarled, "You can't fool me. I know what you've been doing. Just this past month alone you've slept with eight other females, including my own sister!"

"That was your sister?!" Ozone murmured, surprised. A second later, he realized what he said. Before he could take back his words, Clara raised her paw and struck him on the left cheek. The leader of the Alley Cats yowled in pain as he fell down once again. Blood welled up from the three scratches the brown and white tabby had given him. Shaking slightly, Ozone looked up at his girlfriend. Glaring at him venomously, Clara didn't say a word as she huffed and walked away. And there was no need for her to say anything. Her message was very clear to Ozone.

He had screwed up big time.


	7. Six

"I heard Clara found out about what you've been up too," Nitro meowed two days later. Finishing up the last of some canned sardines, Ozone huffed and whacked the can across the alley. It knocked another cat out cold when it collided with the orange tabby's head. Cringing when he heard it make a coconut sound, Nitro murmured, "That bad, huh?"

"Look man, I screwed up, okay?!" Ozone hissed, arching his back and unsheathing his claws. Huffing again while his tail lashed side to side, he began to pace back and forth from one wall to the other. Sitting down, Nitro quietly watched his boss. His left ear flicking madly, the hairless feline declared, "I need to win her back."

"How the heck are you gonna pull that off? You cheated on her several times. It's gonna be impossible," Nitro pointed out. Pausing in his tracks, Ozone turned to face his second in command. Seeing the look that his boss was giving him, the black feral cat gulped nervously. Looking very cross, the Sphynx cat growled, "Nothing is impossible for me. I said that I'm gonna win her back and I meant every word of that. I guarantee you, I will have her running back to me with open arms by the end of the week. Mark my words." With a goal painted clearly in his mind, Ozone dashed out of the alley and went off on his grand quest.

"Well," Nitro murmured, "He's off to a great start. Headed the wrong way but a great start."


	8. Seven

His paws padding quietly on the cracked pavement of the sidewalk, Ozone stopped in his tracks and looked over to his right. He was staring down at an alley that was much cleaner than his own. Gripping the flower bouquet he had stolen earlier in his jaws a little tighter, the hairless feline took a small step into the alley.

He immediately got a paint can to the face.

Falling backwards and knocking his head hard on the pavement, Ozone groaned in pain while the flowers of the bouquet rained down on him. Watching as the paint can that hit him swung back and forth from a string, he heard light footfalls coming his way. A moment later, Clara towered over him. Looking very cross, the brown and white tabby muttered, "You really are as stupid as you look."

"Clara, please give me another chance. I made a huge mistake," Ozone pleaded, still laying flat on his back. Grabbing a nearby rose, he held it up to her. Looking at him in disgust, Clara whacked the flower out of his paw and screeched, "You really think that we're ever gonna work?!" Ozone opened his mouth to speak but the tabby swiftly interrupted him, "You need to pick up your half the load in a relationship! One person can not carry the love around in a couple! If you want me back so much, you need to make me see that you are the right guy."

"But I am the right guy. I'm the right guy for you," Ozone meowed desperately, his big green eyes become bigger with each second as he begged like a dog. Chuckling softly to herself, Clara growled, "No, no you're not." Turning around, she whacked the Sphynx cat across the face with her white tipped tail before walking back into her domain. At that moment, the sky opened up and the rain started to come down hard upon the Big Apple.

Ozone stood where he was in silence as he got soaked in the rain and his heartbreak.


	9. Eight

An entire week had now passed since the break up and Ozone was still trying desperately to get Clara back. However, every attempt was a complete and utter failure. Yet the hairless feline refused to give up. Hiding in the bushes somewhere near the northwestern half of Central Park, the leader of the Alley Cats was watching Clara and her friends hangout together. Okay, watching was probably not the proper term for the situation at paw.

He was spying on them.

Backing up into the bushes, Ozone took a deep breath. "I can do this. I'm gonna win her back. I just need a plan…" the hairless cat whispered to himself, giving himself a pep talk. Shaking his legs and tail to get rid of his nerves, he licked one paw and drew it over his ear. Smoothing down what little hair he had on the top of his big head, he was about to go out in the open towards Clara and her friends when he heard a twig snap. Startled, Ozone whirled around.

"What the heck are you doing spying on a bunch of girls?" Gidget demanded in a hushed voice. A moment later, her best friend Tiberius landed on the ground beside her as he remarked, "That's both low and creepy, even for you."

"Will you guys shut up?! I'm on a mission!" Ozone hissed, arching his back. Not even bothered the slightest bit, Tiberius muttered, "Mission to be the creepiest creep there ever lived?"

"Be nice," Gidget cautioned.

"I'm trying to win my girlfriend back ya morons," Ozone retorted, his tail lashing side to side. He was about to go out into the open when he stopped. The hairless cat had just experienced a lightbulb moment. Slowly turning around, he faced Gidget and Tiberius with a huge smile creeping along his face. A mischievous gleam in his light green eyes, the feline purred, "I think I have a plan…"


	10. Nine

Screaming in terror, Gidget burst out of the bushes and barged past Clara and her friends. Glancing over her shoulder, the Pomeranian shouted, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S COMING!" Confused as she watched the dog race off down the grassy hill, Clara called out to her, "What's coming?" Gidget didn't answer and continued running. However, the brown and white tabby didn't have to wait long when a large red tailed hawk swooped down from the sky with a mighty screech and landed in front of her, eyes blazing red and talons glistening in the sun. The stuff of nightmares, truly a terrifying sight.

About as horrified as Gidget had been, Clara's friends screamed and ran. Being much braver than them though, Clara stayed where she was. As the hawk came closer, she merely raised one paw and flicked him in the beak. Yelping, Tiberius covered his beak and dropped the scary act. Seeing she was about to do it again, he cowered at her feet and pleaded, "Oh please, don't do it again! I'm sorry!" In the meantime, Gidget was leading Clara's friends back up the hill while explaining what was going on. Deeply confused by this whole situation, Clara finally figured out the puzzle just as a familiar but unwanted voice called out, "Did I hear someone call for help?"

"I should've known…" Clara grumbled as she turned around to find Ozone wearing a cape made from a trash bag and holding a trash can lid like a shield while standing upon a large rock. Standing in the best heroic pose he could pull off, he flashed a gleaming white smile at her. Rolling her yellow eyes in annoyance, she glanced over at Tiberius and the animals climbing up the hill. Pointing at the red tailed hawk and Gidget, she asked, "Was this his idea of getting me back?" The two solemnly nodded their heads simultaneously. Shocked that he had just been ratted out, Ozone exclaimed, "You guys were supposed to stick to the plan!"

"Seriously Ozone? The plan was stupid from the very beginning!" Gidget shouted angrily. Next to her, Tiberius muttered,"And ya didn't say she was gonna fight back herself."

"Ozone, this is not how you try to win a girl back. This needs to stop, we're never getting back together! Period!" Clara shouted. Turning towards Tiberius, she gently scratched him under the chin. Relaxing, the hawk purred loudly as he practically fell over onto his back, leaving his stomach exposed for a belly rub. Laughing softly to herself as she gave the red tailed hawk one, Clara looked up at Ozone and added, "Besides, if you want this trick to work right, ya might want to find a tougher bird. This one is a total sweetheart."

"Please baby! I'm running out of options!" Ozone cried. All eyes turned towards the hairless cat with a question glistening in them. Glancing up at Clara, Tiberius murmured, "I'll be right back. I have some trash to get rid of." A second later, the old hawk took to the air and swooped down towards Ozone. Before the cat could run, he was grabbed by the neck and carried off towards the nearby pond, where he was promptly dropped. He didn't get a chance to scream before he disappeared underwater. By the time he resurfaced and dragged himself onto the shore, Ozone saw that Clara and her friends were talking with Tiberius and Gidget like they were lifetime pals or something. Huffing, Ozone muttered, "Of course she digs the old bird, why wouldn't she? This is just a bunch of bull-"

Just then, a marvelous idea popped into Ozone's head as he murmured, "I got it!"


	11. Ten

Yawning as he woke up the next morning, Tiberius blinked his eyes open to find a pair of big green eyes staring right back at him. The next thing Ozone knew, he was straining to breathe.

"Dude, I just want to talk!" Ozone mewed, trying to free himself. Tiberius merely huffed and tightened his grip on the cat's throat. The feline could actually feel the hawk's talons digging slightly into his skin. It was only a matter of time before blood was drawn. Thinking fast, he bit down on the red tailed hawk's foot. That did the trick as Tiberius yelped in pain and released his hold. Collapsing on the bones littering the floor of the shed, Ozone gasped for air. Seeing that the hawk was about to make another attempt to choke him, he quickly yowled, "Please! I come in peace! I just wanna talk!"

"When you say talk, do you mean disgrace me with your insults or apologize for what happened yesterday?" Tiberius questioned, a slight snarl in his voice. Turning his back to Ozone as he was about to head up to one of the highest branches in the shed, he muttered, "If it's the disgracing me part, then get out of my home." Just as the hawk was about to fly up, Ozone meowed, "That's the thing. I actually came here to apologize for my actions yesterday. It was incredibly stupid of me to get you and the fur ball messed up in my mess."

"How long did you practice saying that to your reflection in the mirror? Or do you use a muddy rain puddle?"

"Okay, I practiced it for an hour and a half! In a decently clean rain puddle. Now come on! I'm borrowing you for a few moments. Or more."


	12. Eleven

"If I'm getting this straight, you are going to spy on the very cat who hates your guts as much as I do?" Tiberius questioned, his voice monotone. He really just wanted to go back to sleep. Rummaging through an old and worn down duffel bag he had stolen a few years back, Ozone smiled when he found what he was looking for. Grabbing it, he turned to face the red tailed hawk and meowed, "Nah, I just want you to hangout with Clara. Go where she goes."

"Really? That's all you want me to do?"

"Yep, that's all."

"I don't believe you for a second."

"Look, just stay with her. If the fluff ball or any of the other domestics start wondering where you are, I'll come and get you. Other than that, just stay with Clara and have a good time with her," Ozone explained. Placing a paw on Tiberius's shoulders each, he added on, "Can you also tell her that I'm sorry about everything and I miss her very much."

"Get your filthy paws off of me," Tiberius growled. Ozone took his paws off the hawk's shoulders and remarked, "Have fun. She should be in her alley." Rolling his eyes in reply, the red tailed hawk didn't say a word as he turned around and walked away to join up with Clara. Watching him take a left and disappear out of sight, a smile slowly crept across the hairless cat's face. The tracker had been successfully put into place and he could now watch his girlfriend's every move. He whipped out a GPS just as Nitro padded over. The black feral cat shook his head as he murmured, "You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"I know how to never give up on something important," Ozone replied back, his light green eyes glued to the screen.


	13. Twelve

Padding down the street, Ozone glanced down at the GPS that he was holding with his long tail. Confident that he was heading in the right direction, he prayed that Clara would be there. The last thing he needed was to arrive at the spot and not find her at all. Rounding the corner, the hairless feline found himself at his destination. He also found the hawk he had been tracking.

And the old bird didn't look happy at all.

"Why did I have a feeling that you were tracking me?" Tiberius snarled angrily, his wings crossed over his chest. Despite how he felt about the whole situation, he had done what Ozone told him and stuck beside Clara for almost an entire hour and a half. He was now standing outside of a small door that led down into a bar for cats only. In other words, he was forced to wait outside until the tabby cat and her friends came out. During that time, he had discovered the tracker that had been on his shoulder. Long story short, he was not in a good mood when Ozone appeared. The cat padded over and meowed, "I don't know what you're talk-"

Tiberius held up the tracker.

"Oh would you look at that…"

"Despite how much ya think it, I ain't stupid!" Tiberius growled, tossing the tracker behind him. Huffing, he went on, "I'm just gonna head home and pretend that this did not happen at all." Spreading his wings, the red tailed hawk was about to take off when, suddenly, Ozone whipped out a chain and clasped it to his foot. Before the hawk could do anything, the cat had him chained up to a metal pole in the alley near the door. A victorious smile on his face, he pointed out, "You're not going anywhere. You're my ride home. I'll be back in about ten to fifteen minutes." Without another word, he went into the cat bar. Growling, Tiberius muttered, "This can not get any worse…"

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, followed by a heavy downpour of rain that came out of nowhere.


	14. Thirteen

Walking down the five steps that led into a dimly lit room, Ozone looked around at his surroundings. There were cats everywhere, either sitting at the bar or at some of the various tables. One young calico cat was even on the chandelier. A game of pool was taking place next to some poker while a band of four cats played some sweet jazz music. The air was heavy with the scent of milk and catnip. Taking a deep breath, Ozone mumbled, "Just my kind of place."

Turning to his right as he walked around the place, Ozone finally saw what he was looking for. Actually, who he was looking for. Over at a table about a foot away from the bar enjoying some nachos with her friends sat Clara. Her brown and white tabby fur shone in the neon lights. Happiness was the only emotion on her face at the current moment as she laughed at someone's joke. Smiling, Ozone made his way towards the bar, passing by the table and purposely brushing his tail across Clara's own. Sitting down on a stool, he waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

Slamming her paw down on the wooden counter of the bar, Clara took a seat beside Ozone. Her eyebrows knitted together in a scowl, she hissed quietly, "What do you want from me ya fleabag?!" Turning to face the tabby, the Sphynx cat merely grinned as he remarked, "You're so beautiful…"

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's never gonna work. I have already told you that we're never getting back together. Besides, you're wasting your time here."

"I could never waste my time whenever I'm with you Clara. We're destined to be together. Just give me a chance baby."

"Ozone, it's not happening. Unless you start acting like you want to be part of a relationship. Now get out of here before-"

"Hey Clara, you ready to see the movie?" a male voice piped up behind the two felines. Turning around, Ozone came face to face with a large and burly ginger tom cat. Raising one eyebrow when he returned the hairless cat's gaze, he asked, "Who is this?" Hopping down from the stool, Clara wrapped her tail around the ginger's as she answered, "He's no one important Frank. Come on, let's go see that movie. I hear it's good…" Her voice faded away as she and the ginger tom cat headed towards the door. Watching while his whiskers drooped in sadness, Ozone turned around in his seat. Calling the bartender over, he muttered, "Give me about… three or four shots please."

He didn't take notice that fifteen minutes had passed.


	15. Fourteen

Eight and a half hours later, Ozone finally stumbled out of the bar. He bumped into several walls and actually fell down the stairs once. Luckily, two felines had come to his aid and dragged his sorry butt out of there. The hairless cat was very high on catnip and drunk on catnip wine. He could barely see a thing as he stepped out into the late evening sunlight. Hiccuping, he was about to head home when he was suddenly tackled to the ground at the entrance of a nearby alley.

"You imbecile! Do you know how long I was out here?!" Tiberius snarled, his feathers soaking wet. It had finally stopped raining for about a minute or so before Ozone had come outside. The hawk was just in a terrible mood at this point. His talons wrapped around the Sphynx cat's throat, he picked up the feline and pinned him against a brick wall as he went on with his lecture, "You said you'd be gone for ten to fifteen minutes! Instead, I had to wait out here, chained to this stupid pole in the rain, for at least EIGHT HOURS!"

"Get off me!" Ozone snapped grumpily, his green eyes narrowing to thin slits. Not waiting for a reply, he raised his paw, claws unsheathed, and lashed out blindly. His vision terribly blurry and his head pounding from a monstrous headache, the Sphynx cat couldn't even see what he had struck or hear the screech of pain. At least the pressure on his throat had been removed. Growling irritably, the hairless feline had nothing to say as he was about to begin his long journey home. He didn't get very far when Tiberius rasped behind him, "You forgetting something?!"

"Nope, goodbye!" Ozone retorted, lashing his tail angrily. In his groggy state, he couldn't remember why in the world Tiberius was there. He definitely didn't recall that he had chained the old hawk to a metal pole. However, the cat did sense it was gonna start raining again. Huffing, he continued on his way just as the clouds opened up. Never once did he look back at the hawk, who was now stranded outside in the storm while blood dripped down from a wound on his neck.


	16. Fifteen

"Ozone! I know you're here man! Come out where I can see you!" Snowball's voice called from the entrance of the alley. Hearing it from where he was lounging on some trash bags behind a dumpster, Ozone groaned heavily. His head felt like someone kept taking a sledgehammer to it, constantly smashing it down his skull. It might as well be his heart too cuz that had been torn to pieces last night. Heaving himself to his feet, the cat stepped out into the open. The look on Snowball's face told him that he was in trouble.

Big trouble.

His arms folded across his chest and his foot tapping, Snowball muttered, "You better tell me what I need to hear." After a moment's pause, the white rabbit added, "What we all need to hear." Confused, Ozone scratched the back of his head with his tail as he asked, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"What did you do last night?"

"Oh, I went to that cat only bar down in Brooklyn."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know I do that kind of thing."

"Okay. So… did you take Tiberius with you to that same bar?"

"No. Why would I ever do that?"

"So you deny that?"

"Yes, I deny taking that bird to that bar."

"Then why is it that Tattoo called me at two in the morning about finding him chained to a pole in the rain, bleeding from the neck, next to that bar?!" Snowball demanded, his anger quite obvious as his volume increased. Ozone just stood there, completely dumbfounded. His face had the look of an idiot. His mind scrambled to come up with an excuse. However, when he opened his mouth, all he could get out was, "Uh… oops?"

"Yeah, now you have to nurse him back to health!"


	17. Sixteen

"I would rather die…" Tiberius rasped, coughing after he managed to say that. A few inches away from the awfully sick bird, Ozone muttered under his breath, "That can still be arranged…" The glare Snowball gave him was enough to tell the cat that he had not been quiet enough. Rolling his eyes, the feline turned his head away from the sickly bird. There were bandages wrapped around his throat while a blanket had been draped over him. The old hawk looked like he was running a very high fever after being stuck in the rain almost all night.

And now Ozone had to take care of him as punishment.

"Do I really need to do this?" Ozone asked. Turning towards the hairless feline, Snowball opened his mouth to speak. However, he didn't get a chance to since Gidget, who was also in the shed, quickly barked, "Yes you do! You're the one who chained him to that pole! And you're the one who left him out there in the rain! Now you take care of him before I kick your a-"

"I think he gets it!" Snowball exclaimed, swiftly interrupting the threat.

Sighing heavily, Ozone glanced down at Tiberius. The red tailed hawk returned the gaze evenly. There was hatred in his eyes. At least the Sphynx cat knew he wasn't the only one who hated this idea.


	18. Seventeen

"Hey! Take it easy, will ya?!" Tiberius shouted a few hours later. Gripping the broken comb in his teeth, Ozone growled in response. His long tail lashed about angrily behind him and his ears were pinned back. Huffing, he went back to combing the hawk's feathers. It was a request that Gidget had called for and neither was happy about it. Ozone didn't want to do it and Tiberius didn't like it.

The day just seemed to keep getting worse.

Running the comb as gently as he could through Tiberius's feathers, Ozone paused for a moment to get a breather. Spitting out the comb, he huffed grumpily. He silently glanced over at the old red tailed hawk. That's when he noticed some faint scars on his back. Curious, the hairless feline leaned closer to check them out. He was also about to touch one when Tiberius snarled, "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing that concerns you ya old bird!" Ozone shouted, baring his teeth. Tiberius merely whacked him with his wing as he hissed, "Why don't you just leave already and go to some stupid bar?! I don't need your help!" Ozone didn't need another invitation at that offer. Grabbing the broken comb he had taken from the garbage, the hairless cat walked away without a single word to the hawk. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the bird was grooming his own feathers.

Rolling his light green eyes, Ozone left to head to a bar.


	19. Eighteen

"God my head freaking hurts…" Ozone muttered when he woke up early the next morning. His vision was extremely blurry, even when he blinked his eyes rapidly. And he had a massive headache like no other. Groaning, he heaved himself to his feet and started walking. Well, in his current situation, it was more along the lines of stumbling around blindly.

Tripping over his paws several times as he walked along the sidewalk, Ozone literally became the personification of grumpiness. He was not in a good mood. Everyone, animals and humans alike, kept their distance when they saw him coming, which was probably for the best right now.

"Hey man- wow! You look horrible!" Nitro remarked when he saw his boss arriving in the alley. Grunting, Ozone hopped up onto a plastic crate. Grabbing a sardine can, he attempted to open it. One would think that it was a simple task. However, it's not easy when you're drunk and can't see straight. Ozone was learning this lesson the hard way. Giving up, he threw the can at a wall. Hard.

Sardines splattered the area.

"By the way, Snowball called. You're supposed to be taking care of Tiberius, remember? Or did you forget that?" Nitro murmured as he wiped off pieces of sardine from his whiskers. His mood going from bad to worse, Ozone muttered, "Ain't this my freakin lucky day… I hate my life…"


	20. Nineteen

"You have to take care of the predatory bird Ozone. Do what I say Ozone. How about you shut up Snowball and let me sleep off this headache!" Ozone grumbled under his breath as he dragged his feet along the rooftop of the apartment building. He really didn't even want to be here. He just wanted to be home sleeping. However, the white rabbit known as Snowball wouldn't let him.

"Alright ya stupid bird! I'm here!" Ozone announced as he shoved the shed door open. He had to blink his green eyes several times to get adjusted to the dark. And even then he couldn't see very well due his hangover. Looking around, he found Tiberius sleeping soundly. Due to his drunken state though, he didn't see the red tailed hawk.

He saw a pretty she-cat.

There were so many words that Ozone could use to describe the feline that lay before him. Fluffy. Sleek. Well fed. Noble. Irresistible. Divine. Perfect. Beautiful was the main one though. Never once did he question why there was a she-cat sleeping among the bones inside the creepy old shed. That thought never even crossed his mind. Not at all. But he was very interested in this she-cat. And so Ozone had just one wish, one desire, one want. All he wanted was to know this cat on a personal basis.

A very personal basis… if one knew what he meant...


	21. Twenty

As quietly as he could, Ozone crept over to the she-cat. It wasn't very quiet though since he was suffering from his hangover and stumbled over the bones. And yet the she-cat slept on. By now, the hairless feline was standing next to his target. He never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Lowering his head, he licked her cheek.

A soft purr came as a reply.

Taking this as a sign that he could continue his pursuits, Ozone started licking the female cat again. Beginning with the cheek, he rasped his tongue all over her face and then her neck. That's when the purring grew louder. It was music to the hairless feline's ears. He barely even noticed how the fur actually felt like feathers. He just wanted to make this she-cat his. There was a slight yet familiar ache between his hind legs.

It was time for the fun to begin.

Positioning himself right behind his new lover, Ozone mounted the she-cat. His excitement increasing tenfold, the Sphynx cat attempted to get her to move her tail aside so he could start the fun. However, he immediately figured something was up when his own long tail brushed against hers. It didn't feel like a cat's. It felt like that of a bird. Confused, Ozone turned his head to look just as Tiberius woke up.

A fight instantly broke out.


	22. Twenty One

Snowball, Gidget and Max were on their way to the rooftop when they heard hissing and screeching. Worried, they started racing up the fire escape. Arriving on the roof, they found the source of the noise. Ozone and Tiberius were in the midst of battle, both drawing blood from their opponent.

"HEY! What's going on here?!" Snowball shouted angrily. He and the two dogs quickly the cat and hawk away from each other. Holding Ozone back by his tail, the rabbit demanded, "What the heck happened?!" Glaring at the bunny behind him, Ozone hissed, "Nothing important! Can I go home?!"

"That idiotic excuse of a cat was going to rape me just now!" Tiberius shrieked at the top of his lungs. Grasping him by the shoulders, both Max and Gidget gasped in shock. Even Snowball seemed astonished by that as he glowered at the hairless feline. "Dude, I get that you are a pervert and you sleep with a lot of females but GOD! Did you really need to pull off a stunt like this?!" he shouted. Ozone quickly retorted, "Why in the world would I ever do something like that with the stupid bird here!"

"And there's evidence too! Just look underneath him!" Tiberius cried. Flicking his ear, Ozone became dimly aware now that he had a small situation way down under. And by small, it was more along the lines of getting longer by the second. Max and Tiberius already covered Gidget's eyes so she couldn't see while Snowball huffed angrily. Ashamed, Ozone tried his best to hide his problem. This was absolutely embarrassing and it brought in the familiar agonies of when Clara had found out what he had been up to.

At least back then it was more of pain and heartbreak. What was going on right now was just humiliating.

"Ozone," Snowball muttered through clenched teeth, "You have got to stop doing things like this before it gets you in real big trouble." Rolling his green eyes in annoyance, Ozone stumbled away to take care of his little friend before anyone else saw it. Meanwhile, Tiberius left to go hunting by himself in Central Park.

Just an average morning in New York City.


	23. Twenty Two

Landing on the branch of an old red maple tree in Central Park, Tiberius couldn't help but lash out with his talons in anger. A small twig like branch adorned with three leaves fell to the ground as a result of his fiery temper. Huffing, the red tailed hawk muttered grumpily, "I swear, I'm gonna kill that cat if he ever does that stunt again!"

Perched in the maple tree, Tiberius scanned the area, hoping to catch a squirrel or something. However, he couldn't focus. His mind kept going back to the event that happened that morning. He could not believe that he had actually almost got raped by that hairless feline! It was a good thing he woke up when he did. But the surprising thing though was he literally purred when Ozone licked him. It felt so soothing and comforting and it reminded him of-

"Stop thinking about that!" Tiberius hissed at himself, shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts. Growling quietly, he opened his left wing slightly and started preening his feathers. When he got to his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of the scars on his back. Stopping to look at them, the hawk couldn't help but recall things from his past, things that used to make him smile but now left him scarred for life… literally.

Sighing heavily as he hung his head in silence, Tiberius felt a single tear running down his cheek.


	24. Twenty Three

Sighing heavily in relief, Ozone stretched out onto his side. He was currently in a dark alley. Having had taken care of his situation, he now turned his attention to his wounds. He hated to admit it but that hawk knew how to fight. Licking his paw, he swiped it over a nasty cut on his forehead.

As he washed his injuries, Ozone thought about what happened. Was he really that drunk to confuse Tiberius with a beautiful she-cat?! The hairless feline was actually relieved that the hawk woke up when he did. He shuddered at the thought of actually mating with the stupid bird. He shook his head, trying to get rid of that awful mental image. It made him sick.

Just then, there was a low and threatening growl.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a voice snarled. Another voice piped up, "I think it's a trespasser boss!" Frightened, Ozone leapt to his feet and whirled around to find two very large dogs approaching him. Drool dripped down from the corners of their mouths and their eyes gleamed with a menacing glow. It was clear to the feline that he was on enemy territory. And he was about to pay in blood.

"Hey idiots!" someone unexpectedly familiar shouted, "How about ya leave the cat alone?!"


	25. Twenty Four

Stopping in their tracks, the dogs looked up. Praying that his assumption was wrong, Ozone followed his gaze. Sure enough, there was Tiberius perched upon a rusty old fire escape railing. Why he was here, the Sphynx cat hadn't a clue. Gulping, he backed away slowly while the lead dog sneered, "And why should I little birdie?" He and his pal burst out laughing at that.

They weren't laughing for long.

Letting out an ear splitting screech, Tiberius swooped down at the dogs with outstretched talons. Hiding behind a dumpster like the coward he was, Ozone peered around the shiny metal. All he could see was a blur of fur and feathers. Growls and shrieks could be heard. The cat would catch a glimpse of blood as red as a rose at times. Then there was one very high pitched yelp and the dogs ran off, one missing his ear.

"Nice talk fellas! Why don't you go home to your mother now and cry yourself to sleep?!" Tiberius yelled, panting heavily. He stood on one good leg and his right eye was swelling up. One of his wings hung by his side limply. Huffing, he turned around and looked at Ozone, who had crept out of his hiding place. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Nitro's looking for you." With that, he walked away.

Ozone just stood there, absolutely speechless by what just happened.


	26. Twenty Five

"I still have to take care of him?!" Ozone whined two days later. Leading the hairless feline up the fire escape towards the rooftop of the apartment building, Snowball stopped and turned around. Pinching his forehead with his thumb and finger, he huffed as he muttered, "You're still being punished for that day when you left him out in the rain. You're lucky I let you take a day off yesterday."

"Yeah, thanks. But I still don't want to be near the stupid bird," Ozone retorted, his tail lashing about behind him. Snowball was clearly struggling not to shout at the cat as he replied, "Tiberius has a name, first off. Second off, you should be grateful that Nitro asked him to look for you and he saved your life! I'm telling you Ozone, you're the most selfish and ungrateful person I have ever worked with."

"That's the nicest thing you ever told me."

"Shut up. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I wanted you to have a longer break after what happened."

"And why don't I have that?!"

"Because Gidget said so. She believes that you deserve to be punished for what you've done to him and she really wants you guys to get along."

"That's stupid. Can't you tell her that I don't want to do this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"She scares me."


	27. Twenty Six

There was a cold dead silence in the shed. Ozone and Tiberius were in opposite corners, just glaring at each other. Neither wanted to be near the other. Outside it was raining cats and dogs. It was also a bit chilly.

Curled up in his corner, Ozone shivered slightly. It was freezing! He couldn't feel the tips of his ears or his paws. He could tell that Tiberius was cold too. The old hawk was shaking like a leaf over in his corner. And yet the fire of hatred burned bright in his eyes. It made Ozone's skin crawl. Yawning, he turned his back to Tiberius, acting like he was gonna take a nap.

However, he couldn't sleep.

Doing his best to keep warm, Ozone shook tremendously. He wanted to fall asleep but it was too cold. So he just watched the rain fall. In the meantime, his thoughts began to wander back to yesterday. Back to that dog attack. He had actually been very surprised that Tiberius had risked his own life just to save him. Plus, he had helped Nitro to look for him despite what had happened in the morning.

Lifting his head up, Ozone looked over at Tiberius. The red tailed hawk was currently fast asleep. The Sphynx cat could still see that he was cold. He also saw the wounds he bore from the dog fight and their little argument. Some of them looked bad.

Getting up to his feet, Ozone left the shed to grab a few things.


	28. Twenty Seven

Waking up from his nap a little later, Tiberius opened his eyes. He felt different somehow. He couldn't explain it, he just felt different. That's when he noticed the soft blanket draped over his shoulders. Surprised by the discovery, the hawk saw that he wasn't the only one in the shed.

Ozone was still there.

"What do you want, idiot?" Tiberius growled, adding an insult to his question. Ozone sighed softly. He glanced down at the washcloth and roll of bandages he had brought with him. Following his gaze, the hawk snarled threateningly, "Don't even think about it. I don't want your filthy paws touching me."

"I washed them before I came up here," Ozone muttered. Picking up the washcloth, he cautiously approached Tiberius. The hawk hissed at him. He was about to go on the attack when the hairless feline tossed a towel over his head. While Tiberius struggled to tear it off his face, Ozone gently took a hold of his injured leg and pressed the damp washcloth against the wound. Tiberius hissed in pain.

"It's okay, just calm down and this will all be over soon," Ozone spoke softly and reassuringly. He cleaned the wound while he was saying this. Going from hissing to whimpering quietly in pain, Tiberius rested his head on the bones that littered the floor of his shed. Trying hard not to cry out, he watched as Ozone started wrapping his leg up in bandages. He then did the same for his shoulder and finally his right eye.

Gently dabbing the washcloth on the cut just above the hawk's eye, Ozone looked down at Tiberius and met his gaze. The two stared at each other for a little bit before the cat grabbed the roll of bandages. The hawk lowered his head and held still while he wrapped his wound up. "Did Gidget tell you to do this?" Tiberius asked. Shaking his head, Ozone answered, "No, this was my own doing."

"Why?"

"Just my way of saying thanks for saving my life."

"Oh… you're welcome… and thank you."

"You're welcome."


	29. Twenty Eight

For the next three days, Ozone would change Tiberius's bandages with new ones. It was always done silently since the pair never really talked to each other. After that, they would just go to a separate corner of the shed and stay there, maybe even take a nap, before Ozone could leave. The only exception to that was Gidget giving the cat a task to do.

Like brushing.

"I still don't see why she makes me do this," Ozone grumbled as he ran the comb through feathers big and small. Grimacing when it got caught on his skin from time to time, Tiberius muttered, "For once, I think I might agree with you- OW!"

"Sorry, trying to do this smoothly," Ozone murmured his apology. He spat out the broken comb. Wiping his tongue off, he stopped when he heard Tiberius mumble quietly, "It's alright. Just… be careful." Astonished, the hairless feline looked down at the old hawk. He had his chin resting on a rat skull while he stared off into space. The cat didn't know if he even realized what he said or not.

Sighing softly, Ozone grabbed the soft blanket and draped it over Tiberius's shoulders to keep him warm. He was cold too but he could manage until he got home to his alley. Picking up his broken comb, he murmured, "I'll see ya tomorrow… I guess…"

"I guess so…" Tiberius spoke softly as he watched Ozone walk away.


	30. Twenty Nine

Waking up the next morning, Ozone groaned. He really didn't want to get up. Heck, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. It was too early to be awake! And yet he had to get over to the apartment building and take care of Tiberius. He really did hate this punishment.

While he was doing his morning stretches, Ozone spotted Nitro coming over towards him. Yawning, he hopped down from his trash can. "I'll see ya later man. I have to take care of the bird," he meowed as he passed his friend. Clearing his throat, Nitro pointed out, "Yeah, about that. Snowball said that you can have the day off. Tiberius wanted to go hunting today while it was nice and warm."

"Oh, he did?" Ozone replied, actually surprised. He also felt a little disappointed about that but he didn't know why. He hated the bird… right? Glancing up at the sky as it grew brighter by the second, he remarked, "Not a bad day I suppose. Think anyone will miss me if I go for a walk?"

"I'll let anyone know if they come looking for you."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going for your walk, if I might ask?"

"I hear Central Park is a good place for an early morning walk."


	31. Thirty

There was absolutely no denying it. Central Park was a good place for an early morning walk. Heck, it was a good place to walk at anytime. Ozone actually felt very peaceful and content while it slowly creeped towards noon. And he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. It was a great feeling to have. Nothing was going to ruin his day.

Nothing except for one thing.

Ozone was walking on the edge of the woods when he heard giggling out in the meadow. It sounded like Clara! Instantly frightened, Ozone quickly jumped into a bush to hide. After a few seconds he peeked out to see the brown and white tabby cat enjoying the warm sunny day. And she wasn't alone. Frank was with her. And they looked so happy together with their tails intertwined. Ozone sighed heavily as he recalled when that used to be them. They were happy too until-

"Spying again, are we now?" a voice interrupted Ozone's thoughts. Startled, he whirled around to find Tiberius perched on the branch of a birch tree. He didn't even realize that the red tailed hawk was there. The hairless feline quickly tried to explain himself but he was speaking in the language of stuttering, "No, I… well, ya see I... I was just walking when I… I… uh… it's not what you think… I was just…" Sighing, he muttered, "Okay, I was spying on them but I originally wasn't going to. I was just walking when I saw them."

"Purposefully spying on them or accidentally, doesn't matter to me. I still think you're a creep," Tiberius pointed out. Absentmindedly playing with a tuft of grass, Ozone murmured, "Thank you, I really needed that today." He was about to add something, most likely an insult, when he heard a twig snap behind him. He slowly turned around to find a pack of six hungry looking foxes. And it looked like he was gonna be their next meal.

Ozone ran for his life.


	32. Thirty One

Racing through the woods, Ozone could hear the fox pack barking. They were chasing him down, snapping at his heels. They were determined to eat him for their dinner. And he was determined not to let them. So he ran faster and harder. He was looking around for places where he could lose the foxes. That's when he saw the cliff up ahead. Unable to hit the breaks, Ozone was afraid he would go over when someone grabbed him by the neck.

"I am never saving your life after this again, got it?" Tiberius questioned as he hauled Ozone up into the tree he was in. Digging his claws into the bark, the hairless feline nodded his head quietly. He didn't want to be saved by the red tailed hawk for a third time. Catching his breath, he looked down to find the fox pack swarming around the base of the tree. Smiling, he commented, "What are you gonna do now?!"

The lead fox suddenly jumped up and started to climb the tree.

"Oh… that…" Ozone muttered, his green eyes widening. Glaring at him, Tiberius snarled, "You had to ask, didn't ya?" The pair slowly backed up along a branch that hung over the cliff just as the lead fox got up there. At the same time, there was a loud crack. Startled, Ozone and Tiberius slowly looked down to find the branch was breaking under the fox's paws. Noticing this, the fox jumped away just as the branch cracked even more.

"Uh oh…" Ozone and Tiberius mumbled at the same time a split second before the branch broke and they went plummeting down the cliff…


	33. Thirty Two

Blinking his green eyes open, Ozone groaned quietly. "My head… that's probably a fractured skull…" he murmured. His vision was blurred out at first but it soon cleared up. That's when he saw that he was on top of Tiberius in a bush that had luckily cushioned their fall. His small pink paws were resting on the hawk's feathery chest and their faces were just centimeters apart. Ozone didn't even want to look back and see what he was sitting on. Gulping, he mumbled, "Uh… hi?"

"Do you mind?" Tiberius growled, trying to breathe. Despite the fact he looked like a pink walking stick, Ozone still had some heft to him and it was all sitting on his stomach. The hairless cat seemed to understand as he nodded his head. He tried to get off the red tail without causing problems. However, it was impossible in the bush with all of its thorny branches. It made both cat and hawk feel cramped. They struggled to move.

"Look, if you just-"

"I'm trying!"

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry!"

"That's my wing you're standing on!"

"I'm sorry again!"

"Here, let me move."

"No, let me- WOAH!"

Ozone said that last part when he tripped over a branch. Tiberius had been trying to get back on his feet when the Sphynx cat fell on top of him again. This time however, it was much weirder than the first. Why? Because now Ozone's muzzle was pressed up against Tiberius's beak. It almost looked like they were going to kiss each other on the lips. Ozone's face was bright red with embarrassment while Tiberius could feel his heart accelerating. Shaking, he whimpered, "This is awkward."

"I agree, this is hawk-ward," Ozone replied. He was trying to distract them both from what had almost happened. However, Tiberius didn't seem amused as he grumbled, "Get off me if you want to live." The hairless feline did so without question. The pair finally managed to pull themselves out of the bush.

Licking a small scratch on his paw, Ozone looked over at Tiberius just as sunlight filtered in through the trees. His brown eyes glistened in its glow. His entire body seemed to be like that. Shaking his head, the hairless cat feared he was beginning to hallucinate. Shaking, he exclaimed, "I have to go!" Without another word, he scrambled away while Tiberius watched.


	34. Thirty Three

Pacing back and forth on the top of a green dumpster in his dark alley, Ozone was shaking. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in Central Park. Not with the foxes hunting him down, not with Clara hanging out with her new boyfriend. But with Tiberius in the bush. That's what was bothering him right now.

Why? Why him? Ozone kept repeating those same questions over and over again in his head. Why him?! It was Tiberius! He hated that bird with every fiber in his body… right?! The cat was struggling to keep reminding himself of that. He knew he hated the hawk and the hawk hated him. And yet there was a small part of him inside that desperately wanted to feel the hawk's soft feathers pressed up against his smooth skin and his warm breath on his lips as they closed in for a...

"What is wrong with me?!" Ozone shouted at the top of his lungs. At that moment, Nitro and the Siamese cat twins walked into the alley. They stopped in their tracks when they heard his shout and looked up at him. "Ozone, are you okay?" the black cat asked, sounding very concerned for his friend. Hopping down from the dumpster, the hairless feline briskly walked past them as he answered, "No! I'll be back! I need a drink or something!" Hearing that, Nitro facepalmed.

"What the heck was all that about?" one of the Siamese cats asked. His twin shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I don't know."


	35. Thirty Four

"Can't wait to see you all at the wedding guys! And welcome to the gang Daisy," Max concluded the meeting, nodding his head to acknowledge the Shih Tzu. The new dog wagged her tail and smiled while everyone clapped for her. It was always a nice thing having a new neighbor at the apartment.

Sitting near the back, Ozone watched as everyone started to leave. Max and Gidget had left already while Chloe was trying to stay away from Pops. Sweetpea went home, Norman went into the air vents and Leonard went to a party. Duke had gone with him while a dreamy eyed Snowball decided to give Daisy a tour. Mel and Buddy were giggling like little schoolgirls as the pug led the dachshund away, probably wanting to go somewhere private. Ozone sighed, wishing he could do that with-

"You alright?" Tiberius asked, his question interrupting Ozone's thoughts. Yelping, the hairless feline whirled around to find the red tailed hawk standing behind him. He stammered, "I… I… I'm okay! Just…" Scratching his ear, he mumbled, "I was just wondering… would… would you like to… hangout with me today? We can get something to eat-"

"Okay."

"Wait, what?!"

"It probably wouldn't kill me to hangout with you. I was supposed to be with Gidget today but she's hardly around," Tiberius replied. His heart pounding in his chest, Ozone spoke softly, "Okay… I'll try to find a spot that allows you in."

"It better not be a bar."

"It's probably gonna be, sorry."

"Perfect…"


	36. Thirty Five

It was almost night by the time Ozone and Tiberius finally left the bar. The cat had two drinks before he left which was good since he had several when they first came in. He was only slightly intoxicated right now. The hawk, meanwhile, had none. Both had eaten lunch and dinner and played cards and pool in the six hours they were there. Now it was time to go home.

"I'm not sure about you but I am feeling good," Ozone commented, walking with a small skip in his step. Sure, he was a little drunk at the moment but that's not why he was feeling so happy. He just managed to spend some time with his worst enemy without getting killed. Walking beside him, Tiberius murmured, "Yeah, I suppose that was fun… but I can see why Snowball gets angry with you when you drink."

Snickering quietly at that, Ozone looked up at Tiberius. The pair were currently standing under a streetlight. The hairless cat couldn't help but notice how lovely the red tail appeared. He looked absolutely beautiful. Realizing what he was thinking, Ozone turned his head away just as Tiberius looked over at him and asked, "You okay? Ya need me to get Nitro or Snowball… or a doctor maybe?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just lost in thought and… okay, there's something I need to tell you…" Ozone answered. He lifted his gaze up towards Tiberius. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. However, his body spoke for him as he suddenly reached up to give the hawk a kiss on the lips. His mission failed though as Tiberius saw what he was doing and punched him in self defense.

Now laying on the sidewalk, Ozone watched as he flew away.


	37. Thirty Six

Midnight rolled around. And Ozone was struggling to fall asleep. So he just laid awake on his trash can, staring at a penny with the tails side facing up. He had blown it. He felt like an idiot. Now Tiberius was probably gonna be telling everyone what he had just tried to do. God he hated himself so much. Sighing, Ozone rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky.

His phone rang.

Fearing the worst, Ozone grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was Snowball. His heart dropping to rock bottom, he answered, "Hey man. Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me. I didn't have any control-" The white rabbit interrupted him as he pointed out, "Uh… thank you for the apology for… whatever you're talking about. Anyways, Tiberius wanted to talk to you."

"He… he did?" Ozone stuttered. He was relieved that Snowball hadn't found out about the attempted kiss but his spirits fell when he heard that piece of news. He quietly asked, "What did he want to talk about?"

"Not sure man. He wouldn't say. What I do know is that he wants to talk to you."

"Alright, what's his phone number?"

"He wants to speak with you face to face on the roof right now."

"Right now?"

"Right now."


	38. Thirty Seven

Tiberius was waiting in front of his shed when Ozone came up to the rooftop. The cat had his tail tucked firmly between his legs as he approached the hawk. The moon shone high above the Manhattan skyline. Dragging his feet slowly, Ozone dared to look up at Tiberius. He couldn't read his facial expression so he lowered his gaze as he finally reached the hawk. The red tail huffed as he ordered, "Get in the shed now."

Ozone didn't bother protesting as he followed Tiberius inside. The old hawk shut the door behind them while the feline sat down. Tears forming in his eyes, he suddenly broke down as he cried, "Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing…" Rolling his eyes, the hawk whacked him on the head as he hissed, "Shut up! I'm not mad at you!"

"You're not?" Ozone questioned, not believing what he was hearing. Shaking his head, Tiberius looked away as he explained, "No, I'm mad at myself cuz the truth is… the truth is that I actually… like you…" His eyes growing wider by the second, Ozone was definitely sure that he was dreaming. He pinched himself three times just to see if he was. He wasn't though. He listened quietly as Tiberius explained, "I originally hated you but then you started doing all that nice stuff like cleaning my wounds and it reminded me of when I used to be in love with someone else."

"Wait, you had a girlfriend once?!" Ozone exclaimed, surprised. Glancing over at him, Tiberius murmured, "Sort of. His name was Alexander." Now the hairless cat was even more astonished when he heard that. The red tailed hawk looked away as he mumbled, "I'm not surprised you're shocked. I was shocked when he said that he loved me. And he really did for awhile. But then the love started to die and I've closed myself off from it."

"I'm so sorry about that," Ozone spoke softly, taking a small step towards Tiberius. He draped his long tail over the hawk's shoulders. His brown eyes watering, the bird of prey whimpered, "I wanna love again but I'm too scared to." Meeting his gaze, the hairless feline shuffled his foot nervously as he asked, "Is there any way that… you could learn to love me?"

"Ozone, I already do love you…"


	39. Thirty Eight

Astonished while his heart was pounding in his chest, Ozone looked at Tiberius. The old hawk had his head bowed slightly as he gazed up at the cat. His eyes were filled with want. Smiling softly, the hairless feline reached down and licked his head. He received a small purr in reply. He purred himself as he gently rolled Tiberius over onto his back. Climbing up onto his chest, Ozone meowed, "I love you too beautiful."

The two lovers didn't need an engraved invitation as they kissed each other.

His green eyes closed, Ozone purred blissfully as he kissed Tiberius. He wasn't at all bothered by the small fact that they were different species or that they were both guys. This was a whole new experience for him. And he was loving every single moment of this. Wanting more, he deepened the kiss, enticing a moan from both him and his lover. When they needed air, they reluctantly pulled apart.

"God that was amazing," Ozone whispered, panting. Pressing his forehead against Tiberius's, he gazed into those warm brown eyes as he continued on, "You're amazing." His wings wrapped around the cat's skinny figure, the red tailed hawk replied, "So are you." The pair shared another heated kiss, this one lasting longer than the first. Breaking apart, Ozone laid down on top of Tiberius as he mumbled sleepily, "Mind if I sleep here tonight with you?"

"Ain't nothing stopping you my love," Tiberius spoke softly, his wings still wrapped around Ozone like a blanket while he rolled over onto his side. The cat purred as he kissed his lover again. Resting his head against the hawk's feathery chest, the hairless feline listened to the bird's heart beating rhythmically, eventually falling asleep to its sound.


	40. Thirty Nine

The sun was already rising above the horizon when Ozone woke up the next morning in the dark and creepy shed. He blinked open his eyes to find himself wrapped up in a blanket of warmth. Well, more like wings of warmth. The feline gazed up to find Tiberius, who was beginning to wake up. He purred happily as he nuzzled the red tailed hawk. Licking his cheek, Ozone meowed quietly, "Good morning sweetie."

"Same to you my love," Tiberius yawned softly, opening his eyes. Ozone smiled before he gave the hawk a loving kiss. His lover happily returned it. Moans escaped from the pair as they tried to deepen their kiss even further. Both wanted it to last forever but they eventually had to break apart for air two and a half minutes later. Panting, Ozone rasped his tongue all over his lover's face, causing Tiberius to purr blissfully. Sighing happily, the hairless feline nuzzled the hawk lovingly as he murmured, "God I hope we don't have anything to do today cuz I want to mess you up so badly. I wanna hear you scream my name-"

"Uh… maybe not do that just yet…" Tiberius protested quickly, a nervous look flashing in his brown eyes as he sat up. Watching his lover, Ozone chuckled softly and replied teasingly, "What, you're a virgin or something?" Not meeting the cat's gaze, the red tailed hawk muttered quietly, "You tried to rape me a few days ago and I'm just not ready for that yet. Plus, I have to help Duke with something and we literally just admitted we loved each other last night so don't you think it's a little early to be doing… you know… stuff like that?"

"Okay okay, I can hold off on that. But you let me know if you want to do it," Ozone promised, nuzzling Tiberius. The old bird sighed in relief. They snuggled for a while longer before they went about their business for the day.


	41. Forty

"... without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Pops declared loud and clear for all to hear. Tails wagging happily, Max and Gidget kissed each other while the whole room broke out into cheers. The atmosphere was filled with excitement.

Sitting near the back of the room with Nitro and some other Alley Cats, Ozone yawned sleepily while he clapped. It was a slow and deliberate clap. He really did not want to be here. The wedding was absolutely boring, just like he thought it would be. It was like a slow and painful death to him. However, there was one upside to it and he was sitting just a few benches in front of him.

For the past week, Ozone and Tiberius had been dating. It was extremely hard not to publicly show they were. Both had agreed to keep their relationship a secret until they figured out how they'd explain it to the others. Until that day came, the hairless feline and the red tailed hawk had to painfully wait for night to fall so they could have some time alone to themselves. Every moment spent with the old bird was the new happiest moment in the alley cat's entire life.

Ozone could hardly wait for tonight.


	42. Forty One

"God I love you so much…" Ozone whispered softly. Purring happily, Tiberius nuzzled his face lovingly as he murmured, "I love you more." Chuckling quietly, the cat gently batted the hawk's beak. "I don't know… maybe we should call it a tie cuz I think I love you more," he pointed out. Pulling the hawk close, he kissed him.

The two lovers were up on the rooftop, sitting in the shed doorway. It was almost midnight. Six hours ago had been the little celebration party for Max and Gidget. The pair were able to sneak away since everyone else was too busy dancing or whatever they were up to. The newlyweds had snuck off as well. Luckily, no one had seen Ozone and Tiberius leave the party. Now they had some alone time for themselves to enjoy.

Laying on top of Tiberius with his eyes closed, Ozone deepened their kiss as far as he could. Both males moaned in unison, hungry and desperate for more. They needed to take a breath though. Breaking apart, they gasped for air. Then they went right back to another round of kissing.

Ozone felt like he had lost control over most of his body parts as he kissed Tiberius lovingly. His long tail was constantly twitching behind him and his whiskers were doing the same thing. His heart pounded while he ran his paws through the soft feathers on his lover's chest. Every fiber in his body was begging for more from the red tail. He had to have more.

Panting heavily as they broke apart again, Ozone gazed down at Tiberius. He could see the moon and stars reflected in those warm brown eyes. It was beautiful. The hawk was beautiful. Purring, the feline licked the hawk's face. "You are, paws down, the most important thing in my entire life," he murmured between each lick. Blushing a rosy pink, Tiberius replied, "So are you. I never ever want to lose you."

That was enough to get the pair started on another kissing session, the passion now increased tenfold while the heavens watched from above.


	43. Forty Two

"I'll see ya tonight beautiful," Ozone meowed, giving Tiberius a gentle kiss on the cheek that morning. The old hawk purred happily as he mumbled, "See you then. Be careful." Sharing another quick kiss, the hairless cat left for the day. He really wanted to stay with his lover but they couldn't risk getting caught by anyone. Plus, he was a leader with responsibilities.

"Hey Nitro, what's the night report look like today?" Ozone asked as he entered the alley. Looking up from where he had been talking with a calico, the black cat replied, "Nothing much. The night patrol came home early after they saw what they think was a monster."

"It was a monster!" the calico protested.

"Okay, yeah. Sure. There's a monster loose in the city and I have a long luxurious fur coat," Ozone commented sarcastically. He yawned quietly, still feeling a little tired. He just wanted to snuggle with Tiberius. The feline sighed softly as he thought about his lover. Raising one eyebrow, Nitro asked, "You okay man? You've been acting… strange lately."

"I'm fine. Why on earth would I not be fine?" Ozone responded, getting a little defensive. He was praying Nitro didn't know about him and Tiberius. Luckily, it seemed like the black cat still didn't know. However, it was clear that he was suspicious as he explained, "Well, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. You sleep somewhere else but I don't know where. You get a bit defensive these days and you always look like you want to be somewhere else."

"You also smell funny," the calico cat pointed out.

Rolling his light green eyes in annoyance, Ozone grumbled, "I'm fine, okay? How about we drop the subject and go somewhere to have some fun? I'm thinking about a brand new bar that just opened up not too long ago and I hear they have a pretty good reputation. I'm also a little thirsty right now." Sighing heavily as he followed Ozone, Nitro muttered, "Why do you talk me into these things?"


	44. Forty Three

The sun had set about an hour ago. Alone in his shed, Tiberius was trying to get some sleep. However, he couldn't. He was worried about Ozone. The hairless feline should've come over by now. Either the cat was busy with something or he was… seeing someone else. The hawk shuddered at that. He didn't want to think about that at all. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

A few minutes later, there were footsteps on the rooftop. Then the door opened and someone or something quietly entered. Tiberius barely opened his eyes when the intruder hugged him from behind. "Sorry I'm late baby…" Ozone mumbled softly, nuzzling the hawk lovingly. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tiberius turned his head as he murmured, "It's alright, I was getting ready to fall asleep anyway." The two shared a quick yet passionate kiss.

After pulling apart for some air, Tiberius sensed something was up. Ozone had a bit of a slur in his words when he talked and his breath smelled like he was at a bar or something. Plus, he had a case of the hiccups. Before the hawk could say a word about, he felt something warm pressed against the small of his back. And it was rubbing up and down the base of his tail. Dread filling up inside of him, Tiberius had a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as he glanced down nervously.

Ozone was just minding his own business licking and kissing his lover's feathery neck when Tiberius suddenly grabbed him and flipped over onto his back, knocking the air out of him. With the cat pinned under his talons, the red tailed hawk hissed angrily in his face, "I told you I wasn't ready yet! Did you somehow forget our deal while you were out drinking?!"

"Of course I remember our deal! I didn't forget!" Ozone protested, trying to free himself. Holding him down firmly, Tiberius growled, "Are you sure because it appears your little friend didn't get that message." Glancing down and spying something he didn't want to see right now, Ozone mumbled, "Crap…"

"How many drinks did you have?"

"I don't know… a few I guess…"

"Are you kidding me right now Ozone?!"

"Look, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"To what?! Go drinking, be late and almost rape me when you come back?!" Tiberius interrupted. Huffing, he released Ozone and turned his back to him. Slowly getting up, the cat crept over and wrapped his arms around the hawk. Sighing heavily, the bird leaned into it. Just like that, the fight had left him. Sharing a kiss with his lover, Ozone spoke softly, "I'm so sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better not…"


	45. Forty Four

A month had passed since that incident. Ozone still continued to go to a bar every once in a while. But he kept his word. He made sure that he was sober around Tiberius. Sadly, it didn't seem like it was enough. The hawk knew that the cat was drinking yet he never said a word about it. He just looked disappointed.

Luckily, Ozone believed he had a solution to that.

Hopping up the fire escape two steps at a time, Ozone got up on the roof just as the sun went down. He smiled when he saw Tiberius there. The old bird had been watching the sunset. When he saw Ozone, he got up and walked over. The pair greeted each other with a warm hug and a loving kiss.

"What took you so long? I was getting worried," Tiberius rasped. Ozone looked up at his lover. He could already tell that the hawk was thinking that he had been out drinking again. Luckily, he hadn't today. Instead, he had been getting something for the both of them. It was currently in the plastic bag he had brought with him. The cat pulled out some Chinese takeout he swiped from a local restaurant as he remarked, "Hungry?"

"Aw… thank you," Tiberius replied. The hawk smiled softly while his worries, for the time being, drifted away in the cool night breeze. Ozone grinned as he passed out the food. Sitting down beside each other in the doorway of the shed, the two lovers ate their dinner and talked about their day. All the while, Ozone had another surprise up his sleeve. He waited patiently for the right moment.

A second or two after the pair finished their dinner, Ozone finally blurted out to Tiberius, "Will you marry me?"


	46. Forty Five

Silence. Absolute silence. There wasn't a single noise. Not even one. His eyes round with shock, Tiberius was speechless. Ozone had just asked him the question. Like, the ultimate question. And he was just sitting there, unsure of how to answer it. His head spun wildly as he became lost in his thoughts. Should he say yes or should he say no? Hanging his head, the hawk finally mumbled, "I don't know…"

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" Ozone asked. The hairless feline was grateful that he didn't get punched in the face. But he was sad that he didn't get a definitive answer. Trying to look Tiberius in the eye, he pointed out, "Baby, it's a simple yes or no question."

"I know that! I just don't know how to answer it!" Tiberius retorted. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his gaze again as he murmured, "Part of me wants to say yes but part of me wants to say no." The hawk closed his eyes while he bowed his head in shame. He felt so torn on the inside right now.

"Okay, I get it. You're conflicted. But honey, think about. This could solve our problems," Ozone declared. He hoped that his statement would sway Tiberius towards saying yes. But that didn't do the trick. Looking up at the Sphynx cat, the red tailed hawk first seemed very confused by what he had just heard. Then he exclaimed, "Did you actually think that marriage was going to solve our problems?!"

"Uh… yeah?" Ozone squeaked nervously. He could already feel sweat forming on his face. He might've just blown up his plan to bits. Huffing irritably, Tiberius rubbed his forehead with his wing as he grumbled, "There is no way marriage is gonna solve anything."

"How come?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ozone, marriage doesn't solve everything, okay?! It takes two people to make a relationship work! And that's kinda hard when only one of us is doing the heavy lifting!"

"But this relationship is working! I love you with all of my heart! That's why I wanna marry you!"

"You're not getting the picture. Look, Ozone, I love you too and I would like to marry you too, I really would. But you need to get your act together. That means stop drinking, stop doing drugs and stop pressuring me to do stuff I don't want to do."

"I don't pressure you to do anything."

"Really? For the past two and a half weeks, you were begging to mate me, to get inside me. You even said those exact words."

"...oh… forgot about that…"

Sighing heavily, Tiberius turned and walked into the shed. Ozone watched him in silence, wondering how he managed to mess this up. He was beginning to think he should've kept his mouth shut. Getting up to his feet, the Sphynx cat quietly entered the shed. Laying down beside his lover, he wrapped his arms around the hawk as he mumbled, "I'm sorry I asked…"

"It's fine, just… let me think about it. Then I'll give you a proper answer," Tiberius replied. Turning his head back to face Ozone, he gently nuzzled the cat. Both of them purred quietly and shared a goodnight kiss before they fell asleep.


	47. Forty Six

Waking up the next morning, Ozone yawned sleepily. Blinking his eyes open, he sat up. Still fast asleep, Tiberius whimpered slightly at the lack of contact. The hawk opened one eye as he looked up at his lover. Leaning down, Ozone kissed him before speaking softly, "I'll be back tonight baby, don't worry."

"Alright, I'll be thinking about you until then. Have a good day Ozone," Tiberius mumbled, yawning at the end. The two shared another loving kiss before the red tailed hawk fell back to sleep. Getting up to his feet, Ozone gazed down at his lover as he recalled the events of last night. How he wished that it hadn't been that complicated. Well, nothing he could do about it now. Sighing, he left for the day.

Padding along the sidewalk, Ozone took a left turn into his alley. Flopping down onto a garbage bag, he grabbed a nearby can of sardines and opened it. He popped one of those tiny suckers into his mouth just as Nitro came over. Raising one eyebrow, the feral cat asked, "Where were you last night? And please don't say the bar!"

"Dude, chill. I had dinner with somebody," Ozone reassured Nitro. The black cat's green eyes widened with surprise as he asked, "Somebody as in a potential new girlfriend? Huh, I didn't think you'd move on from Clara. She was the best thing to ever happen to you!"

"Yeah, well things change."

"So… I guess you're not going to kill her boyfriend Frank for getting her pregnant?"

"I will do no such- wait, what?!"

"Um yeah. Last night while you were with your mystery girlfriend, Clara and Frank came over to tell you that she was expecting his kittens. You should be happy for her after, you know, what happened to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"I'm sorry Ozone but it's true."

"How did she move on so fast after that?!"

"Ozone, calm down. You and I both know what happens when you remember that. Dear lord, I should've never opened my big mouth…"

"I need a drink!"

"No, we've talked about this-"

"You're the one who reminded me of what happened! Now I have to try and forget it!" Without another word, Ozone stormed off, heading straight for the nearest bar. His day just took a huge plummet and was now crashing through the ground. He needed to get his mind off of things. A small sigh escaping from him, Nitro could only watch his friend walk away as he mumbled, "Me and my big mouth…"


	48. Forty Seven

Three days had passed. Stumbling around on the sidewalk in the middle of the night, Ozone could barely see where he was going. He had just spent over twenty four hours in a cat only bar and had the time of his life drinking catnip wine, eating catnip, playing catnip beer pong and a whole bunch of stuff that he probably shouldn't have done. Now he was drunk out of his mind and suffering from a major hangover. At last, he arrived in his alley. Huffing, he continued walking.

Often tripping over his own feet and tail, Ozone went on walking. He didn't feel like going back to the alley. He hadn't seen Nitro or anyone else that he called a friend in the last three days. He just needed some space from everything that was going on. And, if he needed it, he'd take the whole week off. Flicking his ear, Ozone tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and landed on his face in front of a certain apartment building.

An idea popped into his head.

It took awhile due to his current condition but Ozone eventually made it to the rooftop. His vision completely blurred out, he stumbled towards the shed in the corner. He shoved the door open just as Tiberius woke up. Seeing the hairless cat, he sighed in relief as he mumbled, "Thank goodness you're okay. Do you know how worried I was?! No one had seen you for three days!"

"So?! I'm here now, aren't I?!" Ozone retorted, his words slurring together. He was having a hard time standing up straight as he stared at Tiberius. He could barely see the hawk. Then again, he didn't need his eyes for what he wanted to do. Licking his lips, he shuffled forward. In the meantime, Tiberius could already tell that something was up. Standing his ground, he muttered, "Ozone, I think you need to leave right now. You're clearly not well."

"I'm perfectly fine…"

"No, you're drunk!"

"Got a problem with that?!"

"Yes, I have a problem with- why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Ozone, no. Stop. Please stop."

"Never…"

"STOP!"

A fight quickly followed as the peaceful night was disturbed with hissing and shrieking.


	49. Forty Eight

Ozone wasn't sure how long he had been out but it was already past noon when he woke up the next day. All he knew was that he had a splitting headache. Rubbing his head as he sat up, the hairless cat struggled to remember exactly what happened. He couldn't remember a thing though, which bothered him slightly. Groaning, he looked around to find himself in a dark shed.

As quick as a hurricane, last night's events came back to him.

"Oh no…" Ozone mumbled softly, his big ears pinned back against his head. Regret found a place inside of him. Getting up to his feet, the feline looked around. However, he didn't see Tiberius anywhere, which caused him to panic. His fears increased when he found a few drops of blood. Horrified, he was about to rush out of the shed when he heard it.

A soft whimpering.

Gulping nervously, Ozone slowly tipped his head back. It was dark in the shed, even when it was light outside. But he could see something way high up, hiding in a corner. The whimpering noises continued. Shaking, the feline hopped up on a branch. He climbed all the way up to the top, where he found the very person he was looking for. The person he was also terrified to see right now.

Pressed up into the corner of his shed, Tiberius didn't take notice that Ozone was up there with him. His bruised eyes were shut tightly as he cried and whimpered. His cheeks were soaked from his tears and his shoulders shook tremendously. As far as Ozone could tell, one of his legs was shaking badly and wasn't gripping the branch like the other one. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. The cat reached out and touched Tiberius on the shoulder as he spoke softly, "Baby, are you-"

"Don't touch me!" Tiberius hissed angrily. Ozone backed away quickly as the hawk snapped at him, missing by a whisker. His green eyes widened in horror when he saw the huge tear in his lover's flesh on the right shoulder. The wing was hanging limp as blood dripped down. The cat also noticed that some feathers had been ripped out from the red tail's back and flanks. Ozone sat down as he asked, "Did… did I… you know…"

"No… but you almost succeeded…" Tiberius mumbled, knowing what Ozone had been trying to ask. The old hawk had closed his eyes again and turned his head away. The Sphynx cat hung his head in shame. He couldn't believe that he had gone out, gotten drunk and almost raped the love of his life again. Glancing over at Tiberius, he meowed, "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to."

"You say that but you don't mean it," Tiberius responded. Opening one bloodshot eye, he glanced over his shoulder at Ozone as he went on, "You can't seem to get it through your head that I know what a bad relationship is like. I lived through one and it almost killed me. You're just becoming another Alexander." Bowing his head in silence, he whispered hoarsely, "This is why I don't want to marry you…"

Speechless, Ozone looked up at Tiberius. But the hawk had his head turned away again, refusing to look at him. Saddened by the mess he had caused, he mumbled, "I'll get Snowball and Gidget, they can help you." Beginning to climb down the branches, he added in a hushed voice, "I'm so sorry… for everything…" Without another word, he left just as it began raining.


	50. Forty Nine

Laying on a trash bag, Ozone stared off into space. He felt absolutely miserable. His heart was broken right down the middle and it was probably gonna remain that way for the rest of eternity. Hating himself, the hairless feline burrowed his face just as Nitro came over. Seeing his friend in this state, the black cat gulped nervously before asking, "Uh, Ozone? Are… are you okay?"

"Everything is just peachy Nitro…" Ozone mumbled sarcastically. Lifting his head, he gazed up at his friend with sad eyes. Sitting down, Nitro murmured, "Alright, what happened this time? What did you do?" Tears brimming in his eyes, Ozone broke down as he cried, "I messed up so badly man! I just lost the love of my life and it's all my fault!"

"I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that, strangely, you're not talking about Clara and that you're talking about someone else. Unless you do mean Clara," Nitro commented. Looking over at his best friend with narrowed eyes, Ozone hissed, "No, I'm not talking about her! This person is the one. They were the most important thing in my life and what did I do?! I gave them a reason to hate my guts! I feel like I lost all purpose in my life and my heart is broken in two! I need to win them back but… but I just don't know how!" Bowing his head, the Alley Cat leader sobbed his heart out.

Crying, Ozone didn't notice that Nitro had come closer until he felt a small paw rest on his shoulder. Hiccuping by now, he looked up. Patting his sad friend on the back gently, Nitro murmured softly, "You really want this person?"

"More than anything in the world."

"I know how you can win them back."

"You… you do?"

"Yes."

"Help me Nitro, please."

"I have to warn you, the path is often crossed with challenges."

"I can take them. I have to do whatever it takes," Ozone insisted, holding his head high. He was determined to win Tiberius back, no matter what. Smiling softly at his friend, Nitro bowed his head as he purred, "Let's begin."

Just then, the Rocky theme song started playing at full volume. Covering their ears, Ozone and Nitro turned their heads to find a black and white cat dancing next to a boombox. Heading over there and turning off the music, Ozone sighed heavily as he grumbled, "I understand you like that song Rocky but never play it again."

"Why?!"

"Cuz I said so Rocky! Do not play it again. Understood?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."


	51. Fifty

Seven Months Later…

"Everyone, the bride and groom are here!" Duke declared. The room erupted with applause and cheers as Mel and Buddy walked in. Mel waved to the crowd excitedly while Buddy blushed bashfully. The newlyweds smiled at each other before sharing a loving kiss as the cheers and applause grew in volume. All of the guests were happy for the two dogs, even if they weren't too happy themselves.

Creeping into the room unnoticed, Ozone looked around. For the past seven months, he had been preparing himself for this moment. Now it was here. He felt so nervous inside. The hairless cat, with Nitro's guidance, trained hard every single day. As of today, he had been completely sober since he had last seen any of the pets. A lot had changed since then.

Max and Gidget had become the proud parents of a litter of three. Mel and Buddy had gotten engaged and today was their wedding day. Snowball and newcomer Daisy were now officially dating. Pops was still trying to win Chloe's heart while Duke, Sweetpea, Norman and Leonard started a band. By the looks of things, life was working out okay for them.

It was now time to see if everything would work out okay for Ozone.

Staying away from where most of the crowd was, Ozone crept along the edges, scanning the room. There were so many animals here, far more than there had been at Max and Gidget's wedding. It was basically another infamous search for a needle in a haystack. Sitting down by the snack table, Ozone sighed heavily. Watching while everyone else either talked, danced or wandered off into a closet in the case of Mel and Buddy, he stared off into space. He was about to get up and leave when he saw something. No, someone.

Tiberius.

Ozone barely even recognized the old hawk. Sure, Tiberius had always seemed sad or tired before. But now he just looked depressed. It was obvious that he didn't want to be here with the huge crowd. The red tailed hawk was just standing off to the side, hiding in the shadows. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Ozone padded over there. Sitting down next to the hawk, he spoke softly, "Hey."

"Hi…" Tiberius mumbled quietly. He didn't need to turn his head to know that Ozone was sitting next to him. The hawk just kept watching everyone else as they had fun. They all looked so happy and yet here he was, feeling miserable. Sighing, he closed his eyes as he murmured, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I've been… I've been getting help…" Ozone replied, his voice cracking slightly. Clearing his throat, the hairless cat added, "I've now been sober since… since we last met."

"Really? Seven months?"

"Yeah…"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Clara would be proud of you."

"Yeah. Funny thing is though… I didn't do this for her. I did this for you."

Dead silence joined the pair. The two animals were looking in different directions. Tiberius was watching the dance floor while Ozone was staring at his tail. The feline wanted to say more but he didn't know what to say. He quietly looked over at the hawk next to him. That's when he saw the faded scar on his right shoulder. The spot where his claws had torn into him. Ozone quickly looked away as he mumbled, "Look, about what happened-"

"It's in the past. Can we not bring it up when there are other people here trying to enjoy their lives?" Tiberius asked. It almost sounded like the hawk was about to tear up. Looking up at him, Ozone replied back in a soft voice, "We can't just shove something like that under the rug Tiberius. I know you don't want to think about it and you try every single day to forget it. But I just can't forget. We had a thing going and I ruined it. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you."

"Please stop."

"No, I can't. You and I are meant for each other. I will never stop loving you, even on my dying breath. Just give me another chance and I will prove to you that I'm not like what I was before. I have given up those ways because all I want is you. Tiberius, I want you."

Neither one said a word. The two just stared at each other in silence. Realizing that this whole thing was probably all for nothing, Ozone reached up and whispered, "I love you." The hairless cat turned and was about to walk away when he heard Tiberius speak in a hushed voice, "I love you too."

Turning back around slowly, Ozone gazed up at Tiberius. The warm brown eyes that haunted him in his sleep were filled with love and want. His heart pounding in his chest, he went up to the hawk and was about to kiss him when he was stopped. "No," Tiberius whispered, glancing around. Ozone sighed quietly in defeat, hanging his head. His spirits were lifted back up though when his lover continued, "Not here."

The two quickly left the party.


	52. Fifty One

"Dear lord, I missed this…" Ozone mumbled breathlessly before he and Tiberius went for another kiss. The two were up on the rooftop in the red tail's shed. The hairless cat had almost forgotten what it had been like being inside of it. He missed everything. Breaking apart once again for air, he murmured, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Tiberius spoke softly, resting his head against the bones that littered the floor of his shed. Gazing down from where he was laying on the hawk's chest, Ozone leaned down and kissed his lover again. A purr rumbled in his throat as he became wrapped up by the red tailed hawk's wings. Closing his green eyes, he attempted to deepen their passionate kiss. This caused both of them to moan in unison. The two lovers continued their kissing session for a few more minutes until they finally stopped.

Laying on his side, Ozone stared into the brown eyes he missed. Tiberius gazed right back at him. His wings were still wrapped around the cat's skinny body. Reaching out with one paw, Ozone gently ran his paw through the soft feathers on his lover's neck. He received a faint purr in response. Smiling, he murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Tiberius replied. He quietly nuzzled Ozone's face. Purring blissfully, the hairless cat licked the hawk's cheek lovingly. Scooting his body closer, he remarked, "You know what I'm gonna do? Tomorrow night, you and I are gonna find a restaurant that allows you in and we're gonna have dinner there."

"Are we now?"

"Yes we are."

"I love that idea."

"I figured you would."

Chuckling softly, Tiberius nuzzled Ozone again lovingly. Sighing quietly, he glanced over at his lover as he asked nervously, "So… you've given up on drinking and… what not?" Nodding his head, Ozone stroked his feathers with a gentle paw as he explained, "All of that is behind me now. I am never going back to that. From now on, I'm gonna worry about you and me." The two smiled and kissed each other again before falling asleep side by side.


	53. Fifty Two

Eight Months Later…

"I'm coming for you!" Ozone cried as he happily chased Tiberius around. Snickering, the hawk spread his wings and flew up into a tree right before the hairless feline could catch him. The smile on his face growing by the second, the cat laughed as he looked up at his lover. He had an idea. He pretended to lose interest and started walking away. That's when he got tackled from behind. The next thing that the feline and the hawk knew, they were rolling head over heels before coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Laughing happily, Ozone quickly pinned Tiberius as he purred, "Got ya beautiful." The hawk responded with a loving kiss.

For the past eight months, life had been good for the two. Staying true to his word, Ozone never went out to a bar. Not even once. With every day that passed, Tiberius seemed to be getting happier, especially when he was alone with his true love. That was the other thing. The pair still kept their relationship a secret from their friends, though they did plan on telling them when the time was right. Neither one knew how to explain it though.

"This day literally can't get any better," Tiberius remarked as he kissed Ozone's cheek. The cat smiled as he hopped off the hawk, allowing him to get up. Purring, the red tail headed towards the woods. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Ozone was following him. The feline wasn't though. Sitting down, he smiled as he commented, "I think I know how to make this day better."

"Oh really? How are you gonna do that?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Yeah."

Taking a deep breath, Ozone gazed up at Tiberius. There was no going back now. Summoning all of the courage inside of him, the hairless feline meowed, "These past eight months have been the happiest moments of my life because of you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess you already know what I'm gonna ask you but I reassure you I'm doing it the right way this time. So Tiberius, will you do me the honor of-"

"Yes," Tiberius cut off Ozone. Walking over to the hairless cat, the old hawk nuzzled him as he purred, "Yes I will marry you." Delighted, the feline hugged his lover, who graciously returned the embrace. The two fell over into a soft bed of wildflowers as they kissed each other.


	54. Fifty Three

A couple of weeks had passed since the question had been popped and the answer had been given. It was now the big day. And Ozone was downright scared out of his mind. Luckily, he didn't need to worry about crowds. He and Tiberius still hadn't told anyone else out of fear of what they would think. They hoped that their friends would understand when they finally brought their relationship out into the light.

At least there was gonna be one other person that would know their secret by the end of the day.

"It's gonna be okay man. This is your big day, there's no need to be frightened," Nitro pointed out calmly. Ozone looked over at his best friend. He trusted the black cat with his life. That's why he wanted his second in command here on his wedding day. Sitting down and wrapping his tail over his paws, he mumbled, "Yeah, right."

"Just think positive," Nitro meowed. He reached over and fixed Ozone's blue bowtie as he went on, "So, can you tell me a little bit about who your mystery girlfriend is? Well, your fiancé now, I guess. Seriously, you don't tell me much about her." Ozone smiled nervously when he heard that. His left ear twitching, the hairless cat looked his best friend in the eye as he murmured, "Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah."

"Promise you won't freak out when you see my fiancé."

"What?"

"Just promise me."

"Yeah man, I promise."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Just then, Ozone and Nitro heard footsteps coming into the warehouse where they were holding the wedding ceremony. Looking up, Ozone smiled softly at what he saw. Wearing a flower crown made from white roses, Tiberius blushed red when he saw that the two cats were staring at him. His jaw dropping, Nitro slowly turned his head to look at his friend. The feral cat was completely speechless. Luckily, he regained his composure as the old hawk came over to join them. Purring, Ozone remarked, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Tiberius replied bashfully, smiling quietly. Ozone reached up and nuzzled his face lovingly. Clearing his throat to get their attention, Nitro started off the ceremony, "We're gathered here today for the union of Ozone and Tiberius. If anyone here has a problem with this, speak now or forever hold your peace." Absolute silence met his words since they were the only ones in the warehouse. Biting his lip, Nitro turned to Ozone as he meowed, "Do you take this man to be your beloved to cherish for the rest of your life, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Ozone answered confidently, holding his head high. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he said that. He could practically hear it. The hairless feline wasn't at all surprised if Nitro and Tiberius could hear it too. He watched silently as Nitro repeated the same words to Tiberius. Looking over at Ozone, the old hawk smiled softly as he declared, "I do."

"I now pronounce you… married?" Nitro announced, a little confused near the end of his statement since he had no idea what to say. The black cat shook himself as he concluded the ceremony, "You may now kiss-" Ozone didn't even wait for his best friend to finish as he leapt up and kissed Tiberius. Wrapping his wings around his husband, the hawk happily returned the favor. The newlyweds felt like they were walking on air. Everything was just perfect.


	55. Fifty Four

It was nearing midnight and there were still a few animals that were awake, including two who had recently gotten married.

Letting out a moan as he and his lover deepened their kiss, Ozone gently kneaded Tiberius's chest. Just like they usually did, the two were up in the shed kissing. One would think that this activity would get boring after a while but they actually loved it. Besides, it was much better than what Mel and Buddy did almost every single day anywhere they pleased.

Panting as they broke apart from one long passionate kiss, Ozone gazed down lovingly at Tiberius. With the moonlight streaming in through the small holes in the shed, the red tailed hawk looked absolutely stunning. It was like he had been cast in silver. Licking his lover's cheek slow and deliberately, the hairless feline murmured, "You look so beautiful…"

"Don't cut yourself out handsome," Tiberius replied with a purr, nuzzling Ozone's face. The cat purred in happiness as he pulled the hawk closer for another kissing session. And that's what they did. Two hearts were now beating as one. The atmosphere was thick with love. Going in for another kiss, Ozone felt like he could do this all night. But he knew he couldn't as he felt the early beginnings of what spelled trouble. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before the cat pulled away. Confused, Tiberius asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… we should head to bed," Ozone reassured Tiberius. He didn't want the hawk to catch on what could've potentially happened if they continued. However, there was no fooling him as his lover spoke softly, "Our company was about to get an unwanted visitor, wasn't it?" A small sigh escaping from his mouth, the Sphynx cat solemnly nodded his head as he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"There's no need for that. I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm actually proud of you. You remembered our deal," Tiberius explained. Ozone sighed in relief when he heard that. Licking his paw and running it over his holey ear, he yawned sleepily. It had been a long day. He was about to lay down when the hawk asked, "You're still able to cuddle with me, right?" Purring, the hairless feline trotted over and laid down next to his lover, wrapping his paws around him. The old hawk, in turn, did the same thing with his wings and pulled the cat closer. The newlyweds shared one more loving kiss before falling asleep after a wonderful long day.


	56. Fifty Five

"I still can't believe that you two somehow managed to have pups!" Max exclaimed. All eyes were currently on Mel and Buddy, along with the three puppies curled up by the dachshund's side. No one had the slightest idea of how this was possible. Smiling at his husband, Buddy murmured, "I think that this was all caused by the power of love."

"I highly doubt that was the answer," Chloe muttered.

"I'm pretty sure that it was definitely the answer!" Mel responded back, wagging his curly tail happily. Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance. Meanwhile, everyone else was trying to get a closer look at the three puppies. All boys, they were a complete mixture of both parents' color and shape. Taking a picture of them, Snowball turned to Daisy and remarked, "Those two made history today! Seriously, I never heard of any other males who managed to have kids!"

Standing near the back of the group, Ozone sat up on his hindlegs so he could get a better look at the puppies. He almost looked like a meerkat while doing so. Overhearing what Snowball said, he purred as he turned to his partner Tiberius and spoke softly, "Truly is a first."

"Uh, yeah… definitely…" Tiberius mumbled quietly. Ozone was a bit surprised that the hawk sounded sad while saying that. Usually the thought of puppies or any kind of baby in general would bring a smile to anyone's face. Apparently that wasn't true. Making sure that no one was looking their way, Ozone quietly reached up and licked the red tail's cheek. Now that seemed to lift his spirits as Tiberius purred. Wrapping his tail around the bird's foot, Ozone whispered, "Maybe we should go out to dinner tonight."

"Sounds like a good idea," Tiberius whispered back, his mind filled up with bad memories from the past.


	57. Fifty Six

Jolting awake, Ozone let out a yowl. His light green eyes wide with terror, he whipped his head about, looking at his surroundings. He was still in the shed on the rooftop, laying next to a sleeping Tiberius. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, the hairless feline laid down on his back and rubbed his forehead. He had just woken up from a nightmare. He had heard Tiberius screaming in pain and smelled blood. Lots of it too. It seemed so real. Thankfully, it wasn't. The Sphynx cat was about to go back to sleep when Tiberius woke up.

"Oh… you're awake too?" Tiberius asked quietly, noticing that Ozone was up. Nodding his head quietly, the hairless cat nuzzled the red tailed hawk lovingly as he murmured, "Just some nightmare is all. You?" Glancing down at his talons, the old bird mumbled, "Same." Feeling bad for his lover, Ozone reached over and gently licked Tiberius's cheek. Closing his eyes, the hawk purred softly. The two then gazed into each other's eyes before they closed in for a passionate kiss.

Purring loudly, Ozone got on top of Tiberius's chest without breaking apart from the kiss. His long tail wrapped around the hawk's foot. At the same time, he found himself wrapped up by two wings. Deepening the kiss, he and his lover moaned in unison. Breaking apart for air, Ozone gazed down at Tiberius. He had a question but he didn't know what the reaction would be. The hairless feline sighed before he mumbled, "Hey, Tiberius?"

"Yes Ozone?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Silence.

"Ozone?"

"...do you… do you think we… can have a baby?"


	58. Fifty Seven

"You… want a baby?!" Tiberius questioned, his eyes wide. Ozone could hear the fear in his voice. The cat sighed heavily. He should've known that the hawk would react like this. At least he didn't seem angry by the question. It was more like he was scared by it. Flicking one holey ear, the hairless cat explained, "Um… yeah. I just thought since… well… Mel and Buddy were able to have three…"

"That worked with those two! As far as anyone knows, it was probably a once in a lifetime kind of thing! You're talking about us having a baby! Or at least trying to have one," Tiberius pointed out, panic and fear evident in his shaking voice as he tried to get up. Ozone got off of him so the hawk could roll over to his feet. He remained quiet as the old bird went on, "It probably only worked with them because they're both dogs. You and I are completely different species."

"I know… just…" Ozone mumbled quietly, shuffling his paws nervously. He could already tell that he might've just screwed things up. Sighing, he lowered his head as he murmured in a hushed voice, "I don't know. I just… I just thought it would be cool to have a baby." He glanced over at Tiberius and concluded, "A baby with you." The old hawk seemed upset at those words as he mumbled, "Don't get me wrong Ozone, I would love to have a kid too, believe me. It would be even better if I had one with you. But I don't think it would ever be possible for us. We're both males."

"That didn't stop Mel and Buddy."

"I know that! We all saw their pups!" Tiberius hissed. Lowering his head in shame, the anger in his voice left as he murmured, "Like I said earlier, they are both dogs. You're a cat and I'm a hawk. It'll never work out."

"Sure it will."

"And how do you know that?"

"Love will find a way."

"Really? That's your answer?"

"I know, it's cheesy and something that Mel would say," Ozone admitted, recalling that the pug had said something like that earlier in the day. Nuzzling Tiberius lovingly, he explained, "But he's not completely wrong for once. Love does have a way of overpowering any obstacle." Shaking, the old hawk whimpered, "But we're talking about having a child! You and me! Anything could go wrong at any moment! How about we just adopt or.." While the red tail rambled on, Ozone finally realized what his problem was. Placing his paw over his beak, the cat pointed out, "You're scared about mating, aren't you?"

Tiberius fell silent at the accusation. Gazing up at Ozone with sad eyes, he hung his head as he whispered, "Yes… I'm scared… and I have my reasons…" Resting his chin on the bones littering the floor, the red tailed hawk turned his head away. Watching him silently, Ozone could tell by the shaking shoulders that he was probably in tears by now. The hairless feline sighed softly before curling up around his lover. Gently licking his cheek, he murmured, "Look, I know you're scared. But there's no need to be. You can get over these fears and I'll help you out. I promise."

"Thanks…" Tiberius mumbled quietly, lost in a maze of bad memories.


	59. Fifty Eight

"Alright boys, here's your check. Head up to the counter to pay," a fluffy female chihuahua instructed. Nodding his head, Ozone made sure that she was gone before he kissed Tiberius on the cheek. The red tailed hawk purred in response before the pair leaned in close and gave each other a kiss, all the while making sure no one saw them. Luckily, they were in a dark secluded corner of the restaurant. Tonight marked one whole month since they had gotten married. It had been the cat's idea to celebrate, in his own words, 'this milestone in their lives' by going out to eat. Now here they were, finishing up with their meal.

"You gonna be okay while I go up and pay the check?" Ozone asked quietly, nuzzling Tiberius's face lovingly. Purring softly, the old hawk pressed his forehead against the hairless cat's as he replied back, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just don't take too long, okay?" Smiling, Ozone kissed him again before getting up and heading towards the counter to pay for their dinner. Watching as his husband left, Tiberius sighed softly as he pulled out two small pills.

They were birth control pills.

"Please work…" Tiberius mumbled under his breath, staring at the two. Tipping his head back, he popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed. Just to be sure they went down, he grabbed his cup of water and took a few sips. He prayed that they would work. Just as he set the cup down on the table, Ozone came back. Kissing his cheek, the cat asked, "Ready to head home?"

"Actually, do you think we can head to Central Park first? Take a walk, something like that?" Tiberius asked shyly. His nerves were all over the place right now. Luckily, Ozone didn't look like he was suspecting anything, though he was a bit surprised. Shrugging his shoulders, he remarked, "Yeah, I don't see a problem with that. Come on, let's go."


	60. Fifty Nine

"This was a good idea baby," Ozone praised Tiberius as they walked side by side. They had strayed away from the paths that ran all over Central Park. The moon was their only source of light as they walked alone in the woods. As far as they could tell, they were the only ones out in this section of the park. And they would like to keep it that way.

"Oh wow…" Ozone murmured as they reached a small clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. A small stream ran nearby. A bunch of fireflies flew around, every once in a while lighting up. Surprised when he didn't get a response from Tiberius, Ozone turned around and looked at his lover. The hawk was gazing up at the moon, casted in its silvery glow. Marveled by this sight, the cat trotted over and purred, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you…" Tiberius mumbled, blushing a deep red. Shuffling his foot nervously, he bowed his head as he gazed up at Ozone with round eyes. He was shaking badly. Confused, Ozone sat down. Lowering his own head, he nuzzled the hawk as he asked, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Still trembling fearfully, Tiberius took a breath and let it out slowly. Trying to stay calm, he suddenly got up and kissed Ozone. Taken aback by surprise, the cat kissed him back. When they broke apart, he asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just…" Tiberius stuttered. Pressing his forehead against Ozone's, he murmured quietly, "I'm ready." His eyes widening, Ozone looked up at the hawk. He recalled the conversation they had a week ago. All that talk about mating and having babies. Was it actually gonna happen?! Shaking with excitement, the hairless cat could already feel a slight pain between his hindlegs. "Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly, nuzzling the red tailed hawk lovingly. Gazing down at the Sphynx cat, Tiberius kissed him before he mumbled, "Ozone, I want you."

And that's how the two lovers' world changed forever.

**Alright, we're finally reaching that one certain chapter. This is my warning. If you don't want to read what is about to happen next or if you are too young to read this, then skip right over it. The title of the next chapter is literally called "Not Chapter 60" in case anyone is wondering. If you ignore my warning, then don't say I didn't warn you.**


	61. Not Chapter 60

**If you do not want to read this or if you are too young to read this, please skip to the next chapter. Thank you.**

"Ozone, I want you."

The words ringing in his ears like a bell, Ozone got up on his hindlegs while his arms wrapped around Tiberius's feathery neck. The two locked lips, kissing each other with a fierce passion. Moaning blissfully, the hairless feline gently pushed the old hawk down, laying him on his back on the soft green grass. Now on top of his lover, the Sphynx cat decided to try something he never done before with the bird. He pushed his tongue inside the other's mouth. Surprised at first by the strange thing that got in his mouth, the red tail did the same. The pair had a mini tongue war, trying to move into the other's mouth. In the meantime, no one noticed what was going on down below.

Until now.

Having just parted to get some air, Ozone heard Tiberius gasp in fright. Confused, he asked, "What's wrong?" Trembling a little, the hawk was looking down as he stammered, "Nothing! Nothing at all... just... oh my god. Is it just me or... or is it bigger?!" Not having a clue what his lover was talking about, the cat followed his gaze down. It was then he noticed that his member was pressed up against his lover's cloaca. It did seem bigger. Looking back at the hawk, Ozone gently licked Tiberius's cheek as he murmured, "Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay. Just... don't look."

"Okay..." Tiberius whimpered, shaking. He gazed up into Ozone's eyes, already regretting his decision to do this. There was no turning back now. Frightened, the old hawk braced himself for what was about to happen. All the while, his husband did his best to keep him calm. Looking down into his lover's eyes, the hairless cat gently rubbed his member up and down over the bird's cloaca. He was both excited and scared about this situation. He could possibly hurt his loved one very badly. He didn't want anything like that to happen. Pausing for a moment, Ozone licked his lover's cheek as he asked, "Ready?" Tiberius could only nod his head in reply. The cat quietly kissed the hawk. At the same time, he very carefully pushed his member inside.

There was definitely no going back now.

"Oh my god..." Tiberius gasped, wincing in pain. Ozone stopped where he was. Something wasn't right. He could already smell blood. Dread came over him. Gazing down at the old hawk underneath him, he asked seriously, "Are you a virgin?" Trying hard not to focus on the pain down below, the red tail mumbled, "No but I never had anything go up in there... god this hurts..."

"Wanna stop?"

"No... I can take it..."

"Okay... just let me know if you can't take any more."

"Got it..."

Taking a few breaths, Ozone nuzzled Tiberius reassuringly. Closing his eyes, he pulled out a little bit before pushing his member right back into the bird's cloaca. He repeated this action again and again. It was very hard though. The walls of his lover's cloaca were very tight. He felt stuck in there. Keeping up in a slow and gentle pattern, the hairless cat focused on the red tailed hawk. Panting heavily while occasionally whimpering, Tiberius hugged Ozone with both his wings and taloned feet. It was obvious that he was frightened. Licking his neck, Ozone came up with an idea.

He bit down.

"Ozone, what- ah!" Tiberius yelped, more from surprise rather than pain. His husband's teeth were gently grazing his shoulder, barely breaking the skin. His tongue moving around over feathers and skin, Ozone started sucking, leaving a love bite. A purr rumbled deep within his throat. This seemed to soothe the old red tailed hawk. No longer whimpering in pain, he was now whimpering in pleasure. Panting, the hawk didn't hesitate to latch down on the hairless feline's shoulder. Due to his hooked beak, he actually broke through the skin a little more than what the cat did. Ozone merely flicked his ear in response. Working on his love bite, he slowly increased his speed.

The purrs and moans grew louder in volume.

"Tiberius..." Ozone rasped, panting heavily. He was sweating from all of this love making they were doing. And they were probably only halfway. Well, at least he was. He hadn't told his lover but he could already tell that the bird had reached his climax twice. He might end up climaxing a third time before the cat got to his. Lowering his head down, he locked lips with the old hawk. Deepening the kiss between the two of them, he pushed his tongue in his partner's mouth. Moaning in unison, the two resumed their little tongue war. Ending their battle, the pair pressed their foreheads against each other. Green eyes stared into brown ones. "I love you..." they both mumbled at the same time. At that very moment, the sweet spot had been found.

"Ozone!" Tiberius cried, arching his back. Gritting his teeth together, Ozone licked the old hawk's face. In the meantime, he was thrusting in and out as fast as possible. A knot was forming in his gut and it was growing. His member continued hitting his lover's sweet spot again and again. The pair were a moaning mess at this point, kissing and licking each other's face and neck. They were very close to reaching their climax. The hawk was first. Right before it hit him, Tiberius had pulled Ozone close and kissed him, letting out a muffled cry doing so. Still pounding away into his partner, the hairless cat could tell that he was about to go at any second now. He pulled away from the kiss to get some air. A second later, his climax hit him like a bullet train.

Tipping their heads back, Ozone and Tiberius cried out in pleasure. For one moment, all they could see was a blinding white light and all they could hear was a high pitched ringing noise. Coming down slowly from their high, the pair panted heavily as they looked each other in the eye. Finished pumping the last of his seed into his lover, the hairless cat carefully pulled out. Flopping down on the grass beside the hawk, Ozone whispered, "You were amazing..." Smiling weakly, Tiberius nuzzled him as he rasped, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Ozone replied, reaching over and kissing Tiberius. The two came closer together and hugged each other. Cocooned in one another's warmth, they fell asleep, dead tired from their love making. Both of them had sweet dreams while the moon and stars watched them from up above.


	62. Sixty

**Okay, you're all safe now. Enjoy the rest of the story.**

It was already way past noon when Ozone woke up. Blinking his eyes open, the hairless feline yawned sleepily. He was about to get up when he noticed the beautiful figure sleeping right beside him. Smiling softly, the cat kissed Tiberius. When the old red tailed hawk opened his eyes, he purred softly, "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome, or should I say afternoon?" Tiberius replied, smiling. The hawk pulled Ozone close as the pair entered a kissing session. Their moans and purrs were music to each other's ears. Pulling apart, they cuddled for a little bit. Licking his lover's face and neck, Ozone noticed the love bite he had left on Tiberius's shoulder that night. He was aware that he had one on the same shoulder courtesy of the red tailed hawk. Smiling, he purred softly, "How are you feeling today?"

"Sore… literally everything is sore…" Tiberius murmured, nuzzling Ozone lovingly. Attempting to get up, he yelped in pain. Worried, the hairless feline helped the old hawk lay back down on the soft grass. His own muscles were pretty sore from what they had done last night. At least it was worth the pain... hopefully. Licking the bird's cheek, he murmured, "Maybe we should rest a little longer before we start moving around?" Nodding his head, the red tail kissed the cat and whispered, "I love you handsome."

"I love you too beautiful, so much," Ozone purred, stroking the feathers on Tiberius's head. The old red tailed hawk responded by kissing the hairless feline. The two lovers began another passionate kissing session, the air thick with their love. Both were completely unaware of the consequences from their actions last night…


	63. Sixty One

"Hey, have you guys seen Ozone?" Snowball asked, hopping up onto Max's windowsill. The terrier in question and his roommate Duke looked up from their breakfast. Swallowing what he had in his mouth, the Jack Russell terrier answered, "Sorry man, haven't seen him." Scratching behind his ear, the giant mutt next to him remarked, "I can't remember the last time I saw him."

"Wow, you guys are super helpful- oh! There he is!" Snowball exclaimed, looking up to find Ozone climbing down the fire escape. The two dogs he had been talking to went back to eating while he hopped up the steps towards his friend. Stopping right in front of the hairless cat, the rabbit grasped him by his shoulders as he shouted, "Where the heck have you been?! I haven't seen you in like… forever!"

"Uh… I uh…" Ozone stammered. He knew he absolutely could not tell Snowball that he had been sleeping in the shed with Tiberius, like he always did now. He tried to think of a good lie but his mind was drawing a blank. Snowball wasn't helping his situation as the rabbit popped out another question, "And what the heck happened to your shoulder?!" Glancing down, Ozone muttered something under his breath when he saw the love bite he had. It may have been three days since he and Tiberius spent the night at Central Park, and they had a good time there, but they both still had their love bites. And they would be there for a long time. His tail twitching, Ozone lied, "Oh… I got in a fight with another cat… and I've been busy…"

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. I need your help, it's Daisy," Snowball cut him off. Pulling Ozone closer and looking him dead in the eye, the rabbit looked around before whispering in a low voice, "I'm in deep trouble and I need your advice, desperately."

"Okay…"

"You know how Daisy and I are dating?"

"Yes."

"And we're not married yet?"

"Everyone knows that."

"Well, about a month ago-"

"You proposed to her?"

"No, we actually… um… mated?"

"Oh, cool for you man."

"Here's the thing…"

"What?"

"I don't know how but… I got her pregnant…"

"You WHAT?!"


	64. Sixty Two

"He what?!" Tiberius exclaimed, spitting out the water he just drank. Sitting next to his partner while eating some spaghetti he got for them both, Ozone nodded his head. Waving his plastic fork around, he pointed out, "That was exactly my reaction when he told me! And this is the guy who always said that he wasn't gonna have kids until he was married!"

"I'm just wondering how in the world they managed to pull off that, unless… is Snowball absolutely sure that the kids are his?" Tiberius asked, picking up his chopsticks to continue eating. Nodding his head, Ozone explained, "He and Daisy apparently took each other's virginity and he made her take a lie-detecting test. She passed with flying colors."

"Dang… impressive…"

"Yeah, you're telling me. Makes ya wonder…"

"Ozone, we've been over this already," Tiberius stated firmly. Finishing off the last of his pasta, the hawk took a drink of water before he continued, "There's absolutely no way that I am pregnant. It's just not possible."

"Last I checked, Snowball and Daisy are gonna have kids and they're different species. And then we have Mel and Buddy who are both males," Ozone reminded Tiberius. Setting aside his now empty paper plate, the hairless cat trotted over to the red tailed hawk. Rubbing his entire body against his lover, the feline purred, "We just might be able to have a baby of our own."

"It's not possible, okay? The laws of nature aren't supposed to… work… like that…" Tiberius explained when his voice faltered. Not looking too good, he held his wing over his mouth as he glanced at a nearby empty flower pot. Already knowing what to do, Ozone grabbed the pot and put it in front of the hawk just in time. Leaning over with his head in it, Tiberius started throwing up. Sitting down beside his lover, Ozone gently stroked his back. The night before, the red tail had thrown up about eight or nine times. All day he had felt sick to his stomach. Neither of them knew what was wrong.

"Feeling better now?" Ozone asked after a while. At this point, Tiberius was just dry heaving into the flower pot. Lifting his head up, the old hawk was too shaken up to answer as he trembled slightly. He felt so sick right now. Quietly pushing the pot away, Ozone gently pulled Tiberius into a warm hug. Kissing the bird, the cat spoke reassuringly, "Don't worry, this isn't gonna last forever. This sickness will pass over before you know it."

"I hope so…" Tiberius rasped, "Cuz this is driving me nuts…"


	65. Sixty Three

"I'll see you tonight baby. I love you," Ozone purred. Nuzzling his husband lovingly, Tiberius murmured, "Have a good day, be safe." The two shared a kiss before the hairless cat left for the day. Watching him go, the hawk sighed. He knew that Ozone had responsibilities as the leader of the Alley Cats but he missed him everyday when he had to go. He could only wait until nightfall to see the cat again.

Yawning, Tiberius decided to take a little morning nap. He was absolutely exhausted and he had no idea why. He literally just woke up about ten minutes ago. Turning around, the red tailed hawk was about to go inside his shed when his stomach started churning again. Putting his wing over his beak, he quickly went to the closest empty flower pot. Luckily, he made it a split second before the contents in his stomach came rushing up his throat. The hawk threw up until there was nothing left. And then he continued to throw up stomach acid. It took awhile but at last it was over.

"God, why me…" Tiberius muttered, laying down beside the flower pot. His chin rested on the edge of the pot. Sighing heavily, he closed his brown eyes. What was wrong with him? He had been sick before but not like this. Heck, the last time he was this sick was when he was…

Oh no…

His eyes snapping open, Tiberius looked down at his abdominal area. Shaking with fear, he lowered his head and sniffed. His nose was flooded with raging hormones. Hyperventilating now, the hawk was at a loss for words. It couldn't be possible, right?! There was only one way to be a hundred percent sure. Wanting desperately to prove himself that he was fine, Tiberius flew down to Gidget's apartment.

As far as he knew, his entire life depended on this.


	66. Sixty Four

"Come again anytime you want Tiberius!" Gidget yipped happily, waving goodbye to her best friend before heading off to keep an eye on her pups. Perched on the windowsill of the Pomeranian's apartment, Tiberius glanced over his shoulder. He smiled softly as he watched her play around with her second litter of pups with Max. They seemed so happy together. The old hawk sighed softly as he reached up and grabbed something under his tucked wing. He quietly looked down at the object in his talons.

It was a pregnancy test that he just stole.

Tiberius sighed quietly. He really did feel bad about stealing. He was actually very surprised that no one had seen him take it. By the looks of it, Gidget was getting ready to take her puppies to the park with their father Max. When he had arrived, the red tail had feared that he might've stopped by at a bad time. Luckily, his strange sickness seemed to be helpful for once. The hawk got sick and went into the apartment's bathroom to throw up. Gidget went to get him some water and it was while she was gone when he found some pregnancy tests in a drawer. He quickly took one before Gidget returned.

"Everything is gonna be okay…" Tiberius whispered softly to himself. Spreading his wings, the hawk flew back over to the other apartment building. Landing on the rooftop, he looked back down at the pregnancy test. He knew that he would have to wait until he needed to go. Walking over to a flower pot filled with water from the last rainstorm, he took a few sips and then a few more. He hoped this would speed things along.

Ten minutes later, Tiberius was waiting in the doorway of the shed. He had just done his business. Now, according to the instructions on the paper the pregnancy test came with, he had to wait about a minute or two before the results came in. His eyes closed and his head tipped up towards the sky, the old red tailed hawk was silently praying. In fact, he was begging that the test was negative. It should be, hopefully. At last the time came to check. Shaking, Tiberius opened his eyes and slowly looked down at the pregnancy test.

It was positive.


	67. Sixty Five

"Take care Snowball!" Ozone called over his shoulder. Nodding his head, the white rabbit went into his apartment for the night. Sitting out on the fire escape, the hairless cat waited until the lights turned off before making his way up towards the roof. He could not wait until he saw Tiberius. The feline purred as he thought of the hawk.

"Honey, I'm back!" Ozone meowed, arriving on the rooftop. No reply. Flicking one ear, the Sphynx cat trotted over to the shed in the corner. Opening the door, he let his big green eyes adjust to the dark. Looking around, he finally spotted someone trembling in the back. Padding over quietly, Ozone nuzzled Tiberius as he purred, "Hey baby, I'm home."

"Hi…" Tiberius replied, his quiet voice almost inaudible. It sounded like he was crying or he had been. Confused, Ozone used his tail to lift the hawk's head. Yep, he was crying. Licking away the tears, the hairless feline nuzzled the red tail as he asked, "Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?" His brown eyes watering up, the hawk broke down again as he sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

"Baby, what's going on?" Ozone questioned. He was completely lost. He needed answers and he needed them now. Sobbing his heart out, Tiberius quietly pushed something small with his taloned foot towards his husband. The hawk then laid his head down and covered his face with one large wing. Picking up the object his lover had given him, Ozone looked at it and muttered, "It's a pregnancy test." Taking a closer look, he added, "A positive pregnancy test."

"Ozone… I'm so sorry…" Tiberius rasped, tears streaking down his face. He felt absolutely miserable about this whole situation. He also felt sick to his stomach but he had already cleaned that out. Still looking at the pregnancy test, the puzzle pieces finally clicked together in Ozone's head. His eyes widening, he moved towards the hawk's stomach and sniffed. He was greeted by the scent of hormones, along with a mixture of his scent and his lover's. This could only mean one thing and one thing only.

Ozone and Tiberius were gonna have a baby of their own.


	68. Sixty Six

"It's gonna be okay baby, it's okay," Ozone whispered calmly. Setting down the positive pregnancy test, he gently pulled Tiberius into a warm hug. The hawk didn't reply, too busy crying his eyes out. The hairless feline patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. He was still trying to get over the shock that they were gonna be parents. Licking the hawk's cheek, the cat repeated, "It's okay."

"No… no it's not… I'm so sorry…" Tiberius whimpered quietly, his voice hoarse from crying for hours. Ozone was just confused at this point. Sure, he knew that the old hawk had been on the fence about having kids. But it was clear as day that he was deeply upset over this whole situation. Nuzzling the bird, the cat meowed, "Sweetie, try to calm down. We can talk this over but first you need to calm down. Just breathe."

It took a few minutes. But eventually Ozone got Tiberius to calm down. The two were now laying side by side. Ozone had his paws stretched out. His front legs had become a pillow of sorts for Tiberius, who was still crying a little. The hawk had his face pressed up against the feline's chest. Gently rasping his tongue over the feathers on his partner's head and neck, Ozone murmured, "Alright, now what's bothering you?"

"I'm freakin pregnant, did you not notice that?!" Tiberius hissed. Whimpering as he closed his eyes, he added, "This is not good… it's going to end badly for all of us…" Pausing from grooming his partner, Ozone looked down at his face as he asked, "You don't actually think that something bad is going to happen, right?"

"I know something bad is going to happen!"

"How can you possibly know that?!"

"Cuz… cuz this isn't my first time being pregnant…"


	69. Sixty Seven

Dead silence met those words. Gazing down at Tiberius, Ozone put the puzzle pieces together in his mind. He could almost see the whole picture now. He had enough information to know what was going on. Lowering his head, the Sphynx cat quietly nuzzled the red tailed hawk as he guessed, "You and Alexander tried to have kids before, didn't ya?"

"I was only a youngster when I first met Alexander," Tiberius spoke softly, recalling his past and all the bad memories that came with it, "We, along with a whole bunch of other birds, were taken away from our homes in the wild and brought to a lab, where we were experimented on. My cage was right next to Alexander's. Whenever we weren't being tested on, we would get to talking. Eventually, we became friends and then… something more blossomed between us."

"How did you get out of that lab?" Ozone asked. Still resting his chin across the cat's front legs, Tiberius replied, "I guess some rumors were spread about what was going on and animal control was called. By then, we were teenagers. As luck would have it, we were adopted by the same owner. Finally together, Alexander and I didn't hesitate. You could imagine our surprise and delight when we found out a week later that I was pregnant."

"So, Mel and Buddy weren't the first males to somehow have kids."

"Yeah… sort of…"

"Oh dear god, I did not like how you said that."

"The pregnancy went off without a hitch. There weren't any problems. Alexander and I were excited to see our child. At last the day came and I started giving birth. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know what went wrong. Everything was okay until that point. I guess that it had to be because I was a male bird trying to give birth to live young. I don't know. But I was in labor for almost two days. I very well could've died. I didn't though. The baby however… he was absolutely perfect…just a little tiny miracle from heaven... and the universe had taken him away before I laid eyes on him."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Alexander and I grieved for about a year and a half before he suggested that we try again. I agreed and I got pregnant again. This time though, I suffered from a miscarriage. I was still mourning when Alexander said we should try again. And we did, again and again and again, for the next three years. Every single time I had a miscarriage. I barely had time to mourn before Alexander got me pregnant once more. Each time I had a miscarriage he would blame me for why the child died. He would be shouting at me that it was all my fault while we were mating. It was then I realized that all he wanted was a kid. He no longer cared about my wellbeing. And just like that, the love between us died."

"You should've left him."

"How do you think I got those scars on my back? I tried to leave but failed. He then raped me as punishment. If it hadn't been for my owner, I would've been killed. Alexander had hurt him in the process so he had to be taken away. Meanwhile, my owner and I moved here to hopefully start a new life. At the same time, I tried to shut myself off from the world and love. And I succeeded until Gidget found me. Then I met you."

Staring at his lover, Ozone was at a loss for words. His emotions were going off the charts. He felt uncontrollable anger towards Alexander for what he had done. But he felt sympathy and sadness for what Tiberius had to go through. He was also scared for their unborn child. What was going to happen to the baby?!

Nuzzling Tiberius quietly, Ozone whispered, "Don't you worry about a thing, our baby will be safe."


	70. Sixty Eight

"Ozone, I don't think you get it. I'm not as young as I used to be and I never successfully gave birth to a living child. As far as we know, this time could kill me," Tiberius lectured Ozone. He was about to say something else when the hairless cat stated, "I know that. And I also know that you and I are more alike than you know."

"What, you've been pregnant before?"

"No but Clara was," Ozone murmured. Sighing, he licked Tiberius's cheek as he explained, "A year before I met you, Clara and I were gonna have kittens. While she was pregnant, she got sick. Very sick. She got better eventually but we lost the kittens. I got upset and I started going out to bars and I started drinking to forget-"

"I'm sorry, is this supposed to make me feel better?" Tiberius interrupted. Sighing, Ozone looked his lover in the eye. Placing his paw over the hawk's taloned foot, he murmured, "Maybe there was a reason why we had to go through those heartbreaks. This could be the work of the universe. It's their way of saying that we are meant for each other."

"Well, if this is the work of the universe, they could've at least found a different way of doing this so no one gets killed," Tiberius muttered. Lifting his head, he silently stared at his side. Tears brimming in his eyes, he looked up at Ozone and rasped, "I can't bear to lose another child."

"And I can't bear it if I lose both of you," Ozone replied. Giving the hawk's foot a reassuring squeeze, he nuzzled Tiberius as he continued, "I have you and you have me. We're going to bring this little child into the world and we're gonna love him with all of our hearts. I promise you that everything is going to be okay."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Ozone."

"I intend to keep this one."


	71. Sixty Nine

A whole month flew by. That's how long Tiberius was pregnant. And that's how long he had been in a dark and depressing mood. Ozone found himself struggling to make the old hawk happy. It wasn't easy and the baby wasn't helping. For some bizarre reason, the little infant growing inside the hawk wasn't very active. There were no kicks, no activity, nothing. There wasn't even a baby bump which was a good thing since neither Ozone nor Tiberius knew how to explain their predicament to the others.

His paws barely making a sound on the rooftop, Ozone silently made his way over to the shed in the corner. He held onto the plastic bag he was carrying a little tighter. In it was dinner and a little something for Tiberius. The Sphynx cat prayed that it might lift the hawk's spirits. They both needed some good news and happiness.

"Honey, I'm home," Ozone meowed, pushing the shed door open. Spotting Tiberius in the corner, the hairless feline made his way over. Setting the bag down, he nuzzled the old red tailed hawk lovingly. "It's chicken, your favorite," he informed the bird, hoping that might cheer him up. Lifting his head, Tiberius mumbled, "Thank you Ozone…" Smiling, Ozone pulled out the food.

As soon as the chicken was set out in front of him, Tiberius immediately dug in. He had been starving all day long. Plus, it distracted him from his current situation. Watching as the old hawk devoured the chicken, Ozone glanced down at his side. Once again, there was no sign of a baby bump. One would think that the bird wasn't pregnant. The hairless feline stretched his head forward and sniffed. He sighed in relief when he smelled their baby's scent.

"If you're going to ask, there haven't been any kicks," Tiberius mumbled. Startled, Ozone turned his head. He hadn't even noticed that the hawk had stopped eating. Sitting up, he murmured, "I figured as much. But he's still in there."

"Okay, one, I'm pretty sure the baby is a girl," Tiberius pointed out. Glancing down at his stomach, he sighed as he mumbled, "And two I'm pretty sure that I lost her." Ozone sighed heavily when he heard that. Nuzzling his partner's face, the hairless feline wrapped his tail around the hawk's foot. Kissing the red tail lovingly on the cheek, he insisted, "Baby, we have not lost the child. He's still in there and I bet he can't wait to see us."

"She."

"He."

"How do you know that she's still alive inside of me though?" Tiberius questioned. He made sure to put some emphasis on the word she. Giving the hawk a quick kiss, Ozone reached into the plastic bag. Pulling out a box, he set it down in front of his lover and whispered, "Happy birthday my love."

"It's not my birthday, you know that."

"Just open the box and see what I got you."


	72. Seventy

"I swear, if there is a spider or something in here," Tiberius muttered. Laying down beside his partner, Ozone nudged him lightly as he reassured him, "It's not a spider." Sighing, the hawk quietly opened up the box. Peering inside, he looked over at Ozone as he murmured, "A stethoscope?"

"Surprise."

"How'd you get one?"

"Let's just say there's a doctor at the hospital who isn't happy with me."

"And why did you get me one?"

"Glad you asked," Ozone purred. Picking up the stethoscope, he held out the earpieces towards Tiberius. Rolling his eyes and sighing, the hawk took them as he murmured, "We've dated for eight months, longer even, and been married for two and yet you still don't know where my ears are. And I still fail to see how this is supposed to make me feel better."

"Relax, you'll see in a moment," Ozone replied. Taking a hold of the cold metal thing, he gazed up at Tiberius as he asked, "You got them in okay?" The hawk quietly nodded his head, watching him. Very gently, Ozone pressed the metal part against his lover's stomach. The red tail flinched at how cold it was. "Can you take it easy with… that…" the hawk mumbled, his voice faltering as he heard it.

A strong little heartbeat.

Watching his partner's face, Ozone noticed tears. However, they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. "What do you hear?" he asked. Crying quietly, Tiberius gazed down at his stomach as he answered, "Her heartbeat… it's beautiful…" Purring, he hugged Ozone and kissed him. The cat smiled happily. Pressing his head gently against his lover's side, he could hear the heartbeat too, though faintly. Kissing Tiberius, he meowed, "See, I told you."

"Okay Ozone, you win. God I can't wait to see her."

"Him."

"I'm telling you, she's a girl."

"Nah, he's a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."


	73. Seventy One

Waking up the next morning, Ozone stretched sleepily. Yawning, he quietly licked his paw and ran it over one of his holey ears. Looking down at Tiberius, he nuzzled him. "Good morning beautiful," he meowed. Blinking his eyes open, the red tailed hawk blushed as he murmured, "Is it that time already?"

"I'm afraid so. Man, I really don't want to do anything today. I just wanna stay with you," Ozone groaned. Sitting up, he pressed his forehead against Tiberius's. Gazing into the hawk's eyes, he remarked, "Maybe I can convince Nitro to keep an eye on things for… how long are you pregnant for?" Thinking for a moment, Tiberius answered, "If it's anything like my first pregnancy then I should have a month left, at least." Flicking his tail, Ozone concluded, "For two months. I think he can handle two months taking care of stuff."

"You're gonna get bored if you wait for a whole month," Tiberius pointed out. Kissing Ozone on the cheek, he went on, "But I do want you to help me the first month of our baby's life." The hairless cat purred and chuckled at the same time as he promised, "Don't worry. Our son will get to know both of his parents."

"You mean our daughter."

"Son."

"Daughter. Also, here's a question. What exactly am I gonna be called? I know you're gonna be called Dad but what about me?" Tiberius questioned. Nuzzling the hawk lovingly, Ozone kissed him before he replied, "Well, I don't know about you but you're gonna make a wonderful mother, whatever you like to be called." Snickering, the hawk murmured, "That didn't answer my question."

"Just go with whatever makes you feel comfortable," Ozone advised. Getting up, he walked out of the shed. Tiberius followed close behind. "I think I'm gonna head over to Gidget's place for a bit," he commented. Nodding his head, Ozone turned around and kissed his lover. Wrapping his long tail around the hawk's foot, he replied, "Be safe and have a good time."

"You too- ow," Tiberius muttered quietly, wincing. Confused, Ozone placed a paw on his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked, worried. Nodding his head, the hawk murmured, "Yeah, I'm alright. Just…" His eyes widening, he glanced down at his stomach. Looking back up at Ozone, he whispered, "Baby kick."

"Wait, are you serious?!" Ozone exclaimed. Smiling happily, Tiberius nodded his head. The two hugged and kissed each other in celebration. Placing his paw on the hawk's stomach, Ozone grinned ear to ear when he felt the tiny baby kicking around. "About time little one," he remarked, "You were worrying your mother to death!"

"I was not worried to death, we both were," Tiberius reminded Ozone. The hairless cat and the red tailed hawk kissed each other again before heading off to go about their day.


	74. Seventy Two

"One minute!" Gidget called, hearing a knock on the window. She was spending time with Chloe and Daisy, who was due to have kids any day now. Everyone was shocked when they heard that the Shih Tzu and Snowball were expecting. They decided to get married hopefully before she went into labor. Their wedding was two days from now. Hopping up, she opened the window as she spoke cheerfully, "Hi Tiberius!"

"Hey Gidget. This isn't a bad time, is it?" Tiberius asked, peering into the apartment. He had noticed Chloe and Daisy sitting at the table. Shaking her head, Gidget patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, nothing to worry about. We're not talking about girl stuff if that's what you were worried about."

"Uh, I thought we were talking about my pups," Daisy pointed out. Frowning slightly, Chloe asked, "What were we doing again? I wasn't paying attention."

"We were going to watch a movie!" Gidget reminded them. While she had her back turned to him, Tiberius felt a kick in his gut. Grimacing silently, he glanced down at his stomach. The baby sure was active today for the first time ever. She, or he if Ozone was correct, literally hadn't started kicking until this morning. And there was still no baby bump. Hopefully it remained that way for the rest of the pregnancy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gidget asked. Snapping out of his thoughts, Tiberius looked up at the Pomeranian. She and the other girls were looking at him with concern. "Are you gonna be sick?" Daisy asked. Lounging on the couch, Chloe muttered, "Better not be. We all still remember how sick you've been for the last month."

"Chloe, be nice. He probably had a stomach bug or something," Gidget retorted. Looking back at Tiberius, she asked seriously, "Are you okay though?" Nodding his head, the red tailed hawk replied, "Yeah, I was just thinking… maybe we should play a board game." For once looking happy, Chloe cheered, "Yes! I will dominate you all in Monopoly!"

"Not if I stop you!" Daisy shouted back. Wagging her tail, Gidget went to get the game. Sitting down at the table, Tiberius gazed down at his stomach. The baby seemed to settle down now, like she or he was taking a nap. Smiling softly, the hawk purred quietly so no one else could hear him. Coming back with Monopoly, Gidget asked, "Who's ready?"

For the next hour, the group of four played one very fierce game of Monopoly. Just like she had decreed, Chloe quickly dominated everyone when she somehow bought all of the railroads. In the meantime, Daisy was the first to go bankrupt. Gidget seemed to go to jail more often than everyone else. For his first time playing the game, Tiberius actually did pretty good.

"Should we play another game?" Chloe asked, smiling slyly. Gidget and Daisy quickly shouted at the same time, "NO! Have mercy!" Tiberius, meanwhile, said nothing. He was worried about the baby. About a half hour ago, the little one inside him had woken up and wouldn't stop kicking around. He feared the girls were getting suspicious since he could barely hide the pain. The hawk quietly got up to get some water while the girls debated over playing the game again or not.

Tiberius wasn't even halfway to the kitchen when the first contraction hit him.


	75. Seventy Three

Giving up on arguing, Gidget watched as Chloe and Daisy continued. It was times like this where she was thankful that her kids weren't around to see. The pups were out in Central Park with their father Max and their uncle Duke. She needed a break from motherhood. Eating some chips, she saw Tiberius go to the kitchen. Ignoring it, she continued watching Chloe and Daisy.

All of the sudden, there was a loud yelp. Jumping out of her skin, Gidget whirled around, spilling chips everywhere. Shaking where he stood, Tiberius let out another yelp of pain. Hopping down from the couch, Gidget ran over to her best friend. Gently grasping his shoulders, she tried to look him in the eye as she asked, "Tiberius, what is it? What's wrong?" Wincing in pain, the old hawk couldn't form any words. He gazed up at Gidget, silently begging for help. The Pomeranian had no idea what was going on. Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw blood.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Someone get a towel NOW!" Gidget barked. Seeing what was going on, Chloe quickly jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom. Returning, she laid it down on the floor. Just in time too. His legs giving out, Tiberius collapsed onto the towel. Tipping his head back, he let out an ear splitting shriek. It was much too soon! Hearing Gidget and the girls speaking to each other, he screeched again as he felt another contraction.

Horrified by what was going on, Daisy whipped out her phone and called Snowball.

"You think she's gonna like these?" Snowball asked, gesturing to the flowers he was carrying in his paws. Walking beside him, Ozone couldn't say a thing with the basket in his mouth. So he merely shrugged his shoulders in response. Just then, they heard a ringing noise. Realizing it was his phone, Snowball gave Ozone the flowers.

"Who is it?" Ozone asked, setting the basket down first. Motioning for him to keep quiet, Snowball spoke into the phone, "Hey Daisy, how's it going girl?" A worried look coming over his face, he asked, "What? Are the kids coming right now?!" Now looking very confused, the rabbit questioned, "What do you mean something's wrong with Tiberius?" Hearing that, Ozone grew horrified when the bunny replied, "Wait, he's in what?"

"Oh god…" Ozone muttered. Giving Snowball the flowers, the hairless feline took off running before the rabbit could ask what was going on.


	76. Seventy Four

"Ozone! Wait for me!" Snowball shouted. He and the hairless cat were racing up the stairs in Gidget's apartment building. It was a good thing that the rabbit had called some of his old friends. Tattoo, Ripper and the bearded dragon showed up in a taxi cab and gave them a ride downtown. Snowball was worried about Daisy but he had no idea what Ozone's problem was.

Reaching the top floor where Gidget's apartment was located, Ozone raced down the hall towards her front door. Just as he got there he heard an ear splitting screech inside. His heart plummeted when he realized that it came from Tiberius. Jumping up, he grabbed the door knob and turned it, opening the door. He raced in, Snowball soon following him seconds later.

"Snowball! Oh my god, thank goodness you're here!" Daisy cried, seeing her fiance. Running up to the rabbit, she hugged him before explaining, "I don't know what happened. Neither do Gidget and Chloe. But… but I think Tiberius is in labor or something. He's in a lot of pain and there's blood everywhere-"

"Where is he?!" Ozone demanded, grasping Daisy by the shoulders. This deeply confused both her and Snowball, who had no idea what the heck was going on. Gulping, the Shih Tzu stammered, "He's… he's in the living room." Letting her go, Ozone ran towards the living room, Daisy hot on his heels. Standing where he was, Snowball shouted, "Someone care to explain what's happening?!"

Entering the living room, Ozone was greeted by the scent of blood. It smelled like there was a lot of it. Hearing a screech near the kitchen, the cat rounded another corner. He at first saw Gidget and Chloe. Both girls were clearly panicking. Then he saw Tiberius laying on a towel beside them. Ozone didn't waste a second as he raced over to his lover.

"Ozone, what are you doing here?!" Chloe asked, noticing the hairless feline. Ozone didn't answer her as he went up to Tiberius's face. Hugging the hawk's neck, the Sphynx cat stroked his feathers. "It's okay, I'm here," he whispered, shaking. Looking up at his husband, the old red tail whimpered, "Help me…" He shrieked in agony when another contraction hit him.

"Calm down, you need to breathe Tiberius," Gidget instructed, resting her paw on her best friend's shoulder. She was as confused as everyone else as to why Ozone was there or why the hawk was pregnant. But the Pomeranian was holding off those questions until later. Right now, she was the only one who had the most experience giving birth. She was the red tail's only hope.

"Seriously, what the heck is going on?!" Snowball demanded, coming into the room. Seeing the blood, he grew very pale and fainted. Seeing that, Daisy rolled her eyes. Gidget and Chloe ignored the rabbit as they worked their hardest with the situation in front of them. Ozone also didn't pay any attention to Snowball as he did his best to keep Tiberius calm. The old hawk was in agony, screeching at the top of his lungs. And yet the baby was still inside him. As the minutes became hours, Ozone took notice that the shrieks were growing less in frequency. He quietly nuzzled Tiberius as he mewed, "Come on, you can do it."

"I… I can't…" Tiberius whimpered quietly. His eyes were wet with tears. He was struggling now and the energy in him was fading. He couldn't keep this up forever. Seeming to notice this too, Gidget turned to Chloe as she muttered, "He's losing strength. We need to help him. Daisy, get another towel ready."

"Can I help?" Ozone asked, looking up while Daisy passed him to grab a towel from the bathroom. Nodding her head silently, Gidget quickly showed him and Chloe where to place their paws. She placed her paws into position just as Daisy returned with a towel. The Shih Tzu got ready to grab the baby if it came out. Shaking, Ozone quietly rested his tail on Tiberius's shoulder. The old hawk purred faintly in response. Looking up at everyone, Gidget began the countdown, "Okay, one… two… THREE!"

An ear splitting shriek quickly followed.


	77. Seventy Five

His holey ears pinned down against his head from the loud screech, Ozone quickly got down towards Tiberius's face. His head resting on a small pillow that had been provided for him, the old hawk had a little bit of blood trickling out of his mouth. His eyes were closed and his breathing was hoarse. Nuzzling the red tail, Ozone looked over at the girls.

They were all looking at something.

Believing they had succeeded in getting the baby out, Ozone sighed in relief. Licking Tiberius's cheek lovingly, he got up to go see their newborn. However, he didn't get a chance as Gidget and Chloe wrapped him or her in the towel and ran towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. Worried, the hairless cat turned to Daisy as he asked, "What's going on?"

"The baby wasn't breathing…" Daisy mumbled, lowering her gaze as she hung her head in shame. Hearing that, Ozone became heartbroken. He quietly looked back at Tiberius. By the looks of it, the old red tailed hawk had heard what happened. He was silently crying, tears running down his face. His green eyes watering, the Sphynx cat quietly curled up around his lover. Draping a towel over them, Daisy allowed the pair to grieve while she cleaned up the blood. Sobbing, Tiberius rasped, "I'm so sorry…"

"No no no, it's not your fault. This was never your fault," Ozone whispered, nuzzling Tiberius reassuringly. He pulled the old hawk closer. Tears slowly running down his cheeks, he closed his eyes and hugged his lover. The red tail buried his face into his chest, shaking. The pair were saddened by what had happened to their newborn child. Crying his eyes out, Ozone almost didn't hear a small sound coming from the bathroom. Lifting his head, he heard it again.

The sweet sound of a newborn baby crying.

Gasping softly, Ozone nudged Tiberius. Opening his eyes, the old hawk looked up just as the bathroom door opened. Now carrying a small bundle wrapped up in a little pink blanket while Chloe followed her, Gidget went up to the pair. Gently placing the bundle down in front of them, she licked Tiberius on the head as she mumbled, "Congratulations you two." Trembling with fear and excitement, Ozone and Tiberius looked down.

Her cries replaced with whimpers, the tiny kitten squirmed around a little in the pink blanket she was wrapped up in. She had a gray muzzle, big pointy ears and tiny little paws. Crying all over again with tears of joy, Tiberius reached out with his wing and quietly pulled their daughter closer to his chest. Watching, Ozone smiled softly as a purr rumbled in his throat. Nuzzling his lover, he murmured, "A little baby girl, just like you said." Kissing the cat, the hawk whispered, "I wanna name her... Maya." Licking the old red tail on the cheek, the hairless feline remarked happily, "That's a beautiful name."

"Congratulations," Snowball declared, fully awake, "Now start explaining."


	78. Seventy Six

"...and that's how we ended up here," Ozone concluded half an hour later. The whole room was dead silent at the conclusion of his story. Everyone was just staring at him and Tiberius. The hawk was bottle feeding little Maya. Wrapping his tail around his partner and child, the hairless cat looked at the crowd as he meowed, "Any questions-"

"You mean to tell me that you guys have been in a secret relationship for a year and a half?!" Snowball exclaimed, interrupting Ozone. Placing her paw on her fiance's shoulder, Daisy reminded him, "Honey, he literally just told us that they took a seven month break." Sitting nearby with Max while their puppies played in the bedroom with Mel and Buddy's, Gidget chimed in, "I am honestly happy that you two are finally getting along, even if it's a way that none of us expected. I just wish you would've told us sooner!"

"Uh… yeah… sorry about that," Tiberius mumbled, looking guilty. Shuffling his paw nervously, Ozone admitted, "We didn't know how we were going to explain this to you guys."

"Well, not much we can do about that now," Duke commented. Sitting on his head with Sweetpea, Norman squeaked, "Can we see the baby? Please?" Silently glancing at each other, Ozone and Tiberius smiled softly and nodded their heads. Very quietly, the other pets in the apartment crowded around the pair while the red tailed hawk pulled back the blanket a little to reveal Maya.

"Aww…" Mel, Buddy, Norman, Duke, Leonard and Pops murmured at the same time. Sweetpea chirped softly. Snowball and Daisy hugged each other as they thought of their own kids. Tilting his head to the side a little bit, Max remarked, "She has your markings Tiberius." Taking a closer look, Ozone saw that the Jack Russell terrier was correct. Maya had markings exactly like the old hawk who gave birth to her. Her muzzle and eyelids were slate gray, she had a cream colored underside with little brown spots on her stomach and then the rest of her fur was reddish brown. Sticking out from the blanket, her tiny tail was brick red with a black tip.

"That's not the only thing we found out," Gidget pointed out. Chloe nodded her head quietly in agreement with the fluffy Pomeranian. Ozone and Tiberius looked up at the two females in confusion. Gingerly picking up Maya, Gidget pulled the small pink blanket back a little bit more, revealing two wings growing right behind the tiny kitten's shoulders. Chloe, meanwhile, gently pulled out one of the kitten's front paws. They were like the taloned feet of a red tailed hawk. A collective gasp could be heard from everyone.

Quietly taking back his daughter, Ozone gave Maya to Tiberius as he purred, "We still love her with all of our hearts, no matter what."


	79. Seventy Seven

"Mommy! Look!" Maya squeaked happily outside. Lifting his head from the nap he was about to take, Tiberius smiled softly when his daughter came inside the shed. She had a yellow butterfly on her forehead. Her little fluffy tail wagged like a dog's in excitement. Purring, the hawk murmured softly, "Wow sweetie, how'd you get him to do that?"

"I stayed very still, just like you said!" Maya trilled. At last, the butterfly decided it had enough and fluttered away. Crouching down, she made a daring leap for the flying insect. Her jump wasn't exactly perfect though and she crashed down on top of her mother. Finding her new target, she playfully attacked the old hawk. Laughing, Tiberius rolled over onto his back and caught the young kitten. The pair nuzzled each other lovingly when they heard footsteps outside.

"Daddy!" Maya meowed, scrambling over to the shed door. A second later, Ozone entered with a plastic bag hanging from his mouth, no doubt carrying the family's dinner for tonight. The hairless feline purred in delight while his young daughter ran around his paws. Being careful not to trip over her, he set the bag down and curled by Tiberius. "Missed ya guys," he remarked, giving his lover a kiss. Maya covered her green eyes. She didn't want to see that. Snickering, Ozone started passing out dinner.

Three months had passed since Maya's birth. The little kitten hybrid was still pretty small but she had a big heart. She fell in love with everything she saw. In the meantime, life was going very well for everyone. Snowball and Daisy had gotten married two days after Maya was born and just in time too. Later that day, Daisy gave birth to their son Aaron, who was also a hybrid. Pops had started teaching school to young animals and agreed to allow the others' children in once they were old enough to attend. Maya had one more month to go before that happened. But for now, she spent every single day with her loving parents.

"Hey Maya, guess what I saw today," Ozone mewed to his daughter, eating some pasta that he stole from a local restaurant. Eating her own plate, Maya looked up with tomato sauce all over her face. A noodle hung over her muzzle as she asked, "What did you see Daddy?" Reaching over and licking his daughter's face clean, Ozone answered, "While I was getting dinner for all of us, I couldn't help but remember how, three months ago, your mother and I were blessed with a little baby girl. So when I saw this, I knew that I absolutely had to get it for you." As he was saying this, he pulled out a box from the plastic bag that he hadn't allowed anyone to touch at all, even when Maya had given him the infamous puppy dog eyes. Holding it out towards the young kitten, he opened it to reveal three cupcakes and one candle. Putting the candle into one of them and lighting it carefully with a match, the Sphynx cat handed it to Maya as he whispered, "Happy three month birthday baby girl." Smiling softly, Tiberius nuzzled their daughter as he murmured, "Go ahead and make a wish sweetie."

A wish already in mind, Maya closed her green eyes and blew out the candle.


	80. Seventy Eight

"Did you have a good day sweetheart?" Ozone asked as he and Tiberius tucked Maya into her little nest later that night. Snuggling the teddy bear that her mother had gotten her, the young kitten nodded her head. She yawned sleepily. Smiling, both of her parents gently placed a small kiss on her forehead. Purring, Maya mumbled, "Bet you'll never guess what I wished for…"

"Hm, I don't know. Was it perhaps all the cookies and milk in the world?" Tiberius guessed, nuzzling Maya. Giggling as she batted at his beak playfully, the kitten replied, "No Mommy, that's my second wish!" Curling his tail around their daughter, Ozone chimed in, "Something you want more than cookies and milk?! I wonder what it could be!" Wagging her fluffy tail, Maya couldn't resist any longer as she blurted out, "I wished for a baby brother!"

Hearing that, Ozone and Tiberius gave each other a sideways glance. They could tell that the other was worried about what Maya was asking for. Their daughter didn't notice their concern as she yawned and mumbled, "I'd love to have a baby brother." Nuzzling her lovingly, Tiberius whispered, "I'm pretty sure you would sweetie." Pulling a little pink blanket over the kitten to keep her warm, Ozone murmured, "Get some sleep baby girl."

"I love you Mommy and Daddy…" Maya purred, closing her green eyes. Hugging her teddy bear with her taloned front paws, she fell asleep. "Good night Maya," Ozone murmured, stroking her fur with his paw. Kissing her cheek, Tiberius added, "Sweet dreams darling." Looking up at the hairless cat next to him, the red tail motioned for him to follow. The pair went outside to have a little talk.


	81. Seventy Nine

"Before you ask, no I did not put that idea in her head," Ozone pointed out as soon as he and Tiberius stepped outside the shed. Rolling his eyes, the hawk gently shoved the cat. "I knew that," he murmured, nuzzling his husband. Sitting down, the pair gazed up at the night sky above. Glancing over at the Sphynx cat, the red tailed hawk mumbled, "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind a second kid. And I would love to have a son, though another daughter is nice too," Ozone replied, smiling at the thought. He fell silent and hung his head as he admitted in a hushed voice, "But I don't think it's a good idea to have one. You were pregnant three months ago and you went into labor way too early. It's a miracle that I still have you and Maya."

"Yeah. Everyday I keep thanking my guardian angel for watching over me during that," Tiberius commented. Looking up at the heavens, he sighed and closed his eyes. Lowering his head, he glanced over at Ozone as he mumbled, "I actually would love another kid too." Surprised, Ozone looked his lover in the eye. "Really?!" the hairless feline exclaimed, "You'd actually like to have another one?!"

"As long as nothing wrong happens, yeah," Tiberius answered. Purring, Ozone didn't waste a second as he pulled the old red tail close and kissed him. Having a two minute kissing session, the pair stared into each other's eyes. "Maya is going to a sleepover with Aaron and the other kids next week," Ozone recalled. Nuzzling the hawk lovingly, the feline purred, "Maybe we should try for another kid then." Smiling, Tiberius remarked, "Sounds like a plan."

"Don't you worry about a thing," Ozone promised Tiberius, "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you or our family."


	82. Eighty

"Maya! You made it!" Aaron cheered, hopping over to the window. The rabbit and dog hybrid gave the cat and hawk hybrid a hug before bouncing away to inform his mother. Smiling happily, Maya turned to face her parents. "Thank you Mommy and Daddy!" she cried, wagging her fluffy red tail. Nuzzling his daughter, Tiberius purred, "You're welcome sweetheart."

"Make sure you have a good time baby girl," Ozone remarked, grinning. Thinking for a moment, he added quickly, "Just… not too much fun. And mind your manners and listen to Snowball and Daisy." Walking up to her father, Maya hugged him as she replied reassuringly, "Don't worry Daddy, I will. I love you guys." Looking down at his daughter with a smile on his face, the hairless feline gently licked her forehead and meowed, "We love you too Maya."

"More than you'll ever know," Tiberius spoke softly, giving their young daughter one more loving nuzzle. Purring happily, Maya grabbed her blanket and teddy bear. Waving her left wing at her parents, she headed inside the apartment to join her friends. Watching for a little bit, Ozone and Tiberius nuzzled each other. Then they headed down the fire escape. Walking beside his lover, Ozone asked, "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just hard not being with her all the time," Tiberius replied. He kept looking back over his shoulder as if he expected their daughter to come running over. Gently headbutting the hawk, Ozone murmured, "She'll be okay, don't worry. We'll see her at noon tomorrow. Now, as for us, we are going to be enjoying the night before it's over." Chuckling quietly, the hawk let the cat take the lead once they got down to the sidewalk. Following his husband, he asked, "Alright sneaky, where are you taking me this time? All I request is that it's a restaurant that allows me in and serves great food."

"Guess you'll have to see beautiful," Ozone answered teasingly. Rubbing his whole body against Tiberius's side, the Sphynx cat purred, "Once we're done with dinner, we're heading right back for home and have some fun before the sun's up." Rolling his eyes, the red tail shoved the cat playfully as he pointed out, "I already know the plan. There's no need to blurt it out loud."

"There's nobody out here."

"Still."

"You get worried over the tiniest things and yet I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too Ozone, to infinity and beyond."


	83. Eighty One

His loud snores abruptly ending with a fly getting in his mouth, Ozone woke up the next day coughing it out. Groaning, he stared at the ceiling. He could barely open his light green eyes, his muscles were sore and he didn't even feel like getting up in the first place. The Sphynx cat forced himself to sit up from where he had been laying on his back. Looking over to his left, he smiled softly at the sight of Tiberius sleeping soundly. Licking his lover's cheek, he mumbled softly, "Rise and shine beautiful."

"Five more minutes…" Tiberius muttered, slowly opening one eye. Snickering quietly, Ozone kept licking the old hawk's face. Smiling, the red tail closed his eyes and purred happily. "Okay, you win…" he murmured, lifting his head. Turning around, he preened the feathers on his shoulders. Ozone seemed to have the same idea as he started washing his face. Licking his paw and brushing it over his holey ear, the cat yawned and commented, "Yeah, I think that was a pretty good night we had."

"You should add restless night to that description Ozone," Tiberius pointed out, yawning. The hawk felt sore everywhere. His husband had kept his word and made sure that they had a really good time last night. He just hated waking up in the morning with an achy body. Nuzzling the red tailed hawk lovingly, Ozone replied back, "To be fair, I don't think we were the only ones with the same idea. Mel and Buddy are the reason why it was restless last night."

"Yeah, no one could get any sleep with them howling. I'm still wondering how we were able to," Tiberius remarked, rubbing the back of his neck with one foot. That left him standing on only one. A sneaky idea coming into mind, Ozone silently wrapped his tail around the hawk's foot and pulled, knocking the bird down with ease. Laughing, he pounced on his partner. Now they both started laughing happily. Stopping after a little bit, they gazed into each other's eyes and closed in for a kiss. Before that happened though, Tiberius stopped Ozone and asked, "What time is it?" Glancing outside, Ozone saw the sun high up in the sky and murmured, "Uh… noon I believe-"

"I'm back!" Maya squeaked, arriving on the rooftop. She bounded over to the shed and raced inside, pouncing on her parents. Surprised at first, Ozone and Tiberius hugged her. Having had come up with the cat and hawk hybrid, Gidget stood in the doorway and smiled as she watched the small family. Sitting down, she pointed out, "I thought I could help you guys out and bring Maya up here."

"Thank you Gidget, really appreciate it," Tiberius replied, trying hard not to laugh as Maya played around on his back. The young kitten then jumped on her father Ozone and nibbled on his ear. Snickering, the hairless feline played along and cried, "Oh no! You got me!" This caused little Maya to burst out laughing. She hugged her parents again, happy to be back home with them. Her mission completed, Gidget left. Nuzzling her mom and dad, Maya asked, "So, what did you guys do last night?"

Glancing over at each other nervously, Ozone and Tiberius answered quickly at the same exact time, "Nothing."


	84. Eighty Two

Three days passed. Jumping up the steps on the fire escape two at a time, Ozone held onto the bag tightly. It had his family's dinner in it after all. He wasn't about to drop it and ruin a good meal. Arriving on the rooftop, he smiled as he heard little Maya playing around. Heading over to the shed, he pushed it open and announced proudly, "Dinner is served my dears!"

"Yay!" Maya cheered, bounding over. Patting her on the head, Ozone pulled out three pizza boxes and gave the smallest one to his daughter. "Bon appetit little one," he purred, nuzzling her cheek. Taking the other two boxes, he padded over to Tiberius just as the hawk woke up from his nap. Setting the boxes down, the hairless feline kissed the red tail. "Hey baby," he meowed, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just taking a nap," Tiberius answered, yawning. Nuzzling Ozone lovingly, the red tailed hawk murmured, "I got a surprise for you. Wanna see it?" Smiling, the Sphynx cat sat down and nodded his head. Returning the smile, his lover reached behind him and grabbed something. He then handed a small box to Ozone. Curious, the cat opened it and peered inside. His jaw dropping when he saw the positive pregnancy test in the box, he looked up. Blushing, Tiberius purred, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, I love you so much," Ozone stated. Wrapping Tiberius up in a warm hug, he pinned the hawk to the floor and kissed him. He then placed his ear against the hawk's stomach and listened quietly. A purr rumbled in his throat when he heard a small little heartbeat. Kissing Tiberius again, Ozone whispered repeatedly, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"What's the surprise?" Maya squeaked, dragging her pizza box over to her parents. Her mother had told her that there was gonna be a surprise for her and her father. Smiling softly, Tiberius reached over and pulled the young kitten closer with his wing while he murmured, "Your wish came true little one. You're gonna be a big sister." Gasping, Maya let out a cheer while her parents watched with smiles on their faces.

Little did the family know that they were being watched by a shadowy figure across the street.


End file.
